Render Me Speechless
by KnightInShiningFlannel
Summary: Happy Birthday, Baby! It's Lorelai's birthday and it is a treat indeed, but not for Lorelai persay... intrigued? AU. LL of course! Takes place S3.18. Enjoy!
1. Dreaming Hard

**Disclaimer:** ASP's creation not mine. Don't own anything! If I did, I would want to own, Scott Patterson or Luke Danes. I'm totally fine with either! ;p Also, if I did own GG, there would be no such thing as the Nardini's, and LL would be happily married at the end of S6, while making Lorelai's dream in S3 become a reality in S7. Copper BOOM! Okay, on with the madness.

 **A/N:** Setting is S3.18. Just some good old pre-hook up, shoulda, coulda, woulda for our _favorite_ couple. This idea came from a mix of both GG S6.03 and an episode of Friends in S1.13. There is some dialogue taken from S3, but just a little to get the gist of it and to get the image playing correctly in your heads lol. AU. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I apologize in advance if I'm stepping on anyone's toes with this story. I haven't read anything like it, so I'm just assuming there aren't any others. Okay, now on with the story.

* * *

 **Render Me Speechless**

 _Chapter 1: Dreaming Hard_

Making her way downstairs, notepad in hand and the top of a pen rattling between her teeth, Lorelai slowly and carefully went through her 'To-Do' list.

"Mmhm… Mmhm… Oh, hey, do you think Luke can knock this wall out and build us a bigger kitchen in five hours?" She asked walking into the kitchen and pausing by her daughter's bedroom door.

"Why on earth would we need a bigger kitchen? We don't even cook. The last time you tried cooking, you burnt water." Rory said walking out of her room taking a seat at the table. Then added, "God only knows how you managed to accomplish that."

"Hey!" Lorelai said mocking hurt, "I do as a matter-of-fact count that as cooking _and_ an accomplishment. Not many people can burn water. Luke, even said so himself." She says joining Rory at the table.

"Yeah, that's because you're not supposed to burn water, you're supposed to boil it. Burning water entails that it evaporated and you're just burning the pot."

"Ahhh, boil water, burn water. Close enough, they both start with a 'B'." She waved off

Rory shakes her head and says in a commentator's voice, "And _that_ , ladies and gentlemen, answers the question of why we won't be building or needing a bigger kitchen." Lorelai smiles and claps. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here till the end of summer!" She joked

"Okay, so since you nixed the bigger kitchen, do you think we could get Luke to build a bigger bathroom? We spend a lot of our time in there."

"Hmm, you'll probably have to drop laundry from the list."

Lorelai looked up in thought then shook her head, "Ah, never mind. I'm exhausted." She said then leaned down to rest her head on her arms.

"Are you too exhausted to talk about birthday week?" Rory said trying to perk her mom up

Lorelai popped her head up quickly, "I'm never too tired to talk about birthday week. Hit me!" She said waving her hand in a come here fashion

"Okay, so, Monday I thought we'd start with facials at Sloopy's after school. Then we'll have double feature Tuesday, Sephora Wednesday, complimentary makeover Thursday, and then, big fat fabulous Friday."

Lorelai's throws both fist in the air, "Yeah! B-Triple F! A.K.A. 'D-Day.'"

"BD-Day!" Rory corrects

"Go Me! It's my birthday week! We're gonna party like it's my birthday week!" Lorelai sings while doing the cabbage patch sitting down

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did you want a party? I thought at your age, you wouldn't want to make a big deal with a party."

"That's not funny."

"I arranged the shuffle board game at 4 then dinner at 5 and before we call it a night, we have Mrs. Cassini running bingo at 6:30. Mrs. Slutsky is very excited."

Lorelai mocks a mans voice, "Hey Lor, since your parents aren't home, you wanna fool around in your room or finish this lame movie?" Lorelai looked up as if thinking and held both of her hands out, palms up pretending to weigh invisible objects, "Hmm… Movie or fool around? Movie or fool around?" she shook her head and looked back to Rory, "Should've gone with the movie. Rats!"

"Well it's a good thing I didn't inherit your decision making skills." Rory quipped and began to get up

"I knew I should've had a boy."

"Too bad the guy is the one who supplies that result."

"Mm. Hey, where you going?" Lorelai asked getting up as well

"To infinity and beyond!" she joked grabbing her keys with Lorelai hot on her heels

"I swear your pants keeps getting smarter and smarter."

"Well, they do have a mind of their own. I've gotta go."

"Seriously, where are you going?"

"Oz." Rory says walking to the door

"Fine, don't tell me! I swear those nine months and twenty-six hours were a waste!" Lorelai calls out to Rory's retreating figure

"Love you too! Bye!"

"Bye." she says as Rory shuts the door.

 **\- xxxxxxx -**

The week was zooming by, it was now Wednesday, 'Sephora day'. The day had already been long and Lorelai felt worn-out. She walked into the house drained by the day's constant and over-bearing workload. She was exhausted and stressed, but she was relieved her work was done… at least for the day.

She let out an exasperated sigh and headed towards the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of beer, figuring two wouldn't hurt, besides it was her birthday weekend and she damn well deserved it. She then dragged herself upstairs to rid her strained and restless filled day of work with a tub full of suds and some tunes.

Half an hour later Luke walks up to the Crap Shack's Kitchen door. He knocked on the door. "Lorelai?" He knocks again a little louder "Lorelai? It's me."

He tries the handle dreading what might happen and to his displeasure the door opens. He shakes his head critically and mumbles incoherently under his breath about burglars and kidnappers.

As he walks into the house he can hear music from upstairs, now understanding the reason Lorelai hadn't heard him. Luke was about to head upstairs to let Lorelai know her 'slave' was here, when his eyes caught sight of the notepad sitting on the kitchen table. He walked over and picked it up.

He skimmed through the list briefly, noting that most of the jobs were upstairs. He tucked the notepad in his left hand while adjusting Bert in his right and carefully lugged himself up in the direction of Lorelai's bedroom.

In that moment, Lorelai stepped out of the draining tub. She put her two, now empty beer bottles on the basin. She looked towards her towel rack and frowned seeing it was bare, she then went to the linen closet and sighed dejectedly for it was also empty, "What the- ?" then suddenly she remembered why she didn't have any towels. They were all sorted in a laundry pile downstairs waiting to be washed by Luke. "Drat!"

Lorelai poked her head out of the bathroom and called out, "Rory?" seeing if her daughter had come home while she was in the shower, not wanting to be caught running around the house naked. She waited a beat, when she didn't hear a reply she cautiously crept out of the bathroom heading into her bedroom.

Luke not hearing Lorelai's call for Rory over the music made his way to the top of the stairs and over to her room. He heard her singing along to the song that was currently playing loudly and smiled. She couldn't sing if her life depended on it, but you could just hear the smile in her voice and that made Luke smile. He loved seeing her so carefree and happy.

As he made his way down the hall towards her room he noticed it was a bit warm as he passed the bathroom and made a mental note to check the thermostat and central air pressure while he was there.

The door to her bedroom was cracked open, and he could hear her voice getting clearer as he drew closer. He set Bert down softly and knocked on the door and it opened easily. "Lorelai?" he called cautiously while trying to locate her body to her voice.

He was scanning the room for her, just in time to see her walk back into the room out of her closet holding a small green and white raglan t-shirt in her hand while she was completely… naked.

The small smile Luke was originally wearing vanished instantly upon sight of her as his jaw dropped, irrepressibly. His eyes were anchored on her form, incapable of tearing them away.

She reached up to remove her clip that was holding her hair in a loose bun atop of her head. She shook her head lightly, allowing her long dark waves to fall gently over her back and brush her shoulders, tickling over her brazenly exposed breasts. His eyes raked over her profile helplessly. Her taut abdomen gave the impression that she hadn't bared a child or ate the way she did and her cream-colored skin still glistened with beads of water slowly cascading down her body causing a dazzling shimmer.

Luke's blood was boiling through his veins. Every part of his body was paralyzed except for his growing arousal, that was uninhibited and took on a mind of it's own.

She walked over to her dresser and bent over to pull out underwear and a pair of jeans causing Luke's eyes to bulge even wider, his head to draw forward, his tongue to roll out and his heart to thump deafeningly in his throat.

She continued singing, unknowing of his presence, " _She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot for love, we'll give it a shot. Ohhh, we're half way there. Whoa, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_ ," Turning unhurriedly while swaying her hips to the music, not even noticing a stock-still Luke, until his breath was finally knocked back into him as he felt the confinements of his jeans straining on his now massive erection and let out an uncontrollable low growl, " _Whoa_ \- OH MY GOD, LUKE!?" She screeched, shocked at seeing him there staring at her with his jaw on the floor, brows raised to his hairline and his eyes bugging out.

Lorelai hastily looked for a shield to cover herself then grabbed for the quilt on her bed. She snatched it and wrapped herself up. Her face was flush from embarrassment, panic and giddiness? She pushed the last thought aside and pressed, "Luke!? Wha-what are you doing here?" She gets out in a half bewildered and half embarrassed tone.

Luke shook his head rigorously, his mouth desperately trying to get the words out and when he finally could, "I-I.. Umm-… t-the list… Y-y-your slave... I'm sorry." He manages to get out while shaking his head like he was innocently denying being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm so sorry, Lorelai. I didn't mean to intrude and oh my God, I am _so_ sorry. I'm just-" Luke said while pointed downstairs and turned to race out of the room as fast as his feet could carry himself.

"Luke, wait!" Lorelai called out, but all she heard was a faint thud of the door shutting. She looked out through the window to see Luke practically sprinting down her lane back towards the diner.

Lorelai let out an exhausted sigh and looked at the spot Luke had just vacated, by her bedroom door. She wasn't surprised to see Bert and the notepad abandoned there. She shook her head clutching the quilt while letting out an exasperated groan, "Ughhh! It's my party week, and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to. You would cry too if it happened to you.."

Lorelai grabbed her clothes that she had abruptly ditched at the shock of seeing Luke and proceeded to get dressed, while thinking of a way to fix this situation she had somehow gotten herself into.

 **\- xxxxxxx -**

Meanwhile Luke brought out the 'Butch' in him and dashed back to the diner in no time. The bells jingled as he swung the door open. He ignored the curious looks from the patrons and swiftly trudged up the stairs to his apartment to seek his place of refuge.

Luke was relieved to have successfully removed himself out of there. He didn't think he would be able to restrain himself any longer from attacking Lorelai and taking her right then and there. His body had been able to calm itself down during the race home. His breathing was still ragged coming out in short, rough pants.

He plopped himself down on his bed laying his head on his pillow. He briefly let his eyes close only to snap them open rapidly at the alluring images coming back to him of Lorelai standing naked before him.

He let out a shaky breath and growled, "She's gonna be the death of me."

 **-xxxxxxx-**

Luke kept tossing and turning all night, desperately trying to lull himself to sleep only to fail miserably each time. Every time he shut his eyes, the depiction of Lorelai's flawless form came to him like he was the wall awaiting for the crash test car to plow into him.

His mind raced, as more and more evocative images and scenarios wildly played out. Now, not only did he imagine being with Lorelai, he had an exact representation of how she'd look in each take.

In one setting she was standing in the exact spot he had seen her in the previous day and instead of covering up once she was aware of his presence, she beckoned him over to her while seductively smiling at him. She reached out and ran her hands down his chest and over his stomach landing on his belt buckle.

She bent down to eye-level with his burgeoning arousal while slowly unfastening his belt and undoing his pants button. She enticingly slid his zipper down, allowing her to watch his boxer's tent up excessively. She then eased his underwear off of his hips permitting his massive member to salute her.

She smiled dangerously, entranced by the sight of him. She reached out and held him firmly then stroked him once from his base to his tip, acquiring a low grunt from him. He had his eyes fixed on her, she smiled up at him menacingly and just as she parted her lips to seize all of him letting his head fall back…

His eyes snapped open at the rush of pain caused to his chest. His head had made contact with his wooden headboard shaking his shelf full of memorabilia causing one of his trophies to fall down and land on his chest.

"Grrrrrrr!" He growled aggravated at being awakened and for having yet another one of his relentless 'Lorelai' dreams. He grabbed one of his pillows and shoved it between his thighs to cover the evidence of what the dream had caused and tried to calm down and ruse himself to sleep.

When he managed to drift back off to sleep, his subconscious had him in a setting that Lorelai had produced. His mind had recreated the dream she had revealed to him a few weeks ago during their sleepover when her Inn caught fire.

He was at her house, now known as _their_ house in this dream. He was in the kitchen cooking her the works. Just as he was finishing the last of her bacon she appeared in a short impish nightgown, talking a mile a minute.

"Okay, see, last night, when I said, 'Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I get up at seven,' I actually meant, 'Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I have the option of getting up at seven in case when seven comes, I actually wanna get up,' which – as it happened – I didn't. Therefore, you're currently responsible for the great alarm clock massacre of 2002." She says pulling a container of coffee out of the cupboard.

"No survivors?" He says appreciatively taking in her beauty.

"None worth mentioning of a noble escape." She replies as she opens the coffee container getting ready to fill the machine only to draw it back as she catches a whiff of the aroma. She brings the container closer to her face and inhales shortly then pulls it away from her nose with a crinkled face. She looks up at him accusingly, "This is decaf." She states matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" He replies acting nonchalantly

"Don't act all doe-eyed and innocent, buddy! You know exactly what I'm talking about, you switched my coffee again." She tells him and begins rummaging around the kitchen for the regular coffee.

He turns and starts following her anxiously trying to avert her attention and says, "I don't know what you're talking about half the time you open your mouth, this, being one of those times. I'm a busy man. I don't have time to sneak around switching your coffee. I have a diner to run, I have shipments to order, I have things to flip and fry. Will you stop that?"

"Aha!" Lorelai says finding the bag of regular coffee under the sink, "Hahaha! Under the sink, very clever, but not clever enough bucko." she holds the coffee bag up triumphantly

"Go one day without coffee. I'll even put a toy in your cereal." He wagers

She gives him a wicked smile, "Dirty!"

"Not even close to what I had in mind. Here, you win." He says handing her the plate of food, "Now, you're up, you're fed, I'm leaving."

"Aw, come on, Hon! You know we still love you." She says batting her lashes at him

"I'll be home early, you need me to bring anything home?" he asks coming to stand in front of her

"Besides you?" Lorelai flirted causing Luke to shake his head and start to leave not letting Lorelai see the smirk on his face

"Don't leave us, daddy!" She says in a baby voice, pouting playfully causing Luke to chuckle and give in to her tugging on his arm

He rests his hands on her hips and leans down to place a kiss on her lips then mumbles, "Goodbye, Crazy Lady." Letting his lips linger against hers. He kisses her again more passionately, after a moment he breaks it and places a soft peck on her lips flashing her a smile. Then he leans down to caress her still flat belly, "Goodbye, Sid and Nancy."

"Leopold and Loeb, I changed my mind, don't tell Rory." she corrects

"Decaf" he bartered giving her hips a squeeze

"Never!" she said with a smile, laying her palms lightly on his chest

"They'll both have two heads." He says still holding her close

"More to love." She smiles while leaning forward to capture his lips

As their lips met, what was meant to be just a soft feathering peck goodbye, quickly turned into an intoxicating lip-lock. Luke refused to let her lower lip go causing Lorelai to slip her arms from his chest around his neck to pull him closer.

He sensually ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip silently asking permission for its entrance. Lorelai smiled through the kiss and parted her lips while still barely touching his challenging him to go further. He tried to capture her lips again only for her to rear back teasingly. She narrowed her tongue to a point and flicked it tantalizingly against his upper lip testing his restraint causing his tongue to emerge on instinct, only to come up empty.

He tried to reclaim her mouth a second time only for her to do the same thing. He growled in frustration causing her to giggle at his impatience. He charged forward devouring her lips and slipping his tongue in between, tasting her mouth. She let out a soft moan as he let one of his hand glide up into her hair while the other was pressed against her lower back holding her close.

She frivolously ground her hips into his, erupting a guttural groan from him. He moved his lips to her jaw then down her neck to lightly bite down. She moaned in satisfaction while still rotating her hips causing blood to flow rapidly south for Luke. He ground his pelvis back into her obtaining another moan from her causing the vibrations from her throat to tickle his lips.

As his tongue sensually circled the spot on her neck, his hands were also off on a task of their own. With his hands skillfully bunching up the already diminutive nightgown, he gradually kissed his way further down. He raised the gown to just under her breast as he paused briefly at her stomach, showering it with light adoring kisses.

Even in the dream world, Luke couldn't believe Lorelai was carrying his child, let alone _two_ of them. He was aware even in an unconscious state, that that was all he had ever wished for and more. To be married to Lorelai Gilmore, to love and be loved by her, to be a family with her and Rory and to create life together. It was literally his ultimate dream come true, only this was still his dream and he was determined to stay here and enjoy it as long as he could.

He looked up at her, his lips still attached to her belly continuing his way down, he smiled. She bit her lip and smiled back at him then he held the nightgown up with his left hand, while his right hand hooked a thumb into her moistened tiny underwear and eased it off of her hips and slowly down her long gorgeous legs. He felt a rush of saliva pool in his mouth at the sight of her bare flesh between her legs.

He looked up once again flashing her a wolfish smile, he looked back to his target, licking his lips hungrily he felt the heat radiating from her fiery center. He leaned in closer, inhaling her mouth-watering fragrance allowing the tip of his nose to graze over her slick wetness.

Just as he leaned in, ready to devour her, his head came in contact with the side of his nightstand causing him to groan in pain, "Son-of-a-arghhh!" his eyes scrunched tightly as the sudden jolt of pain awoke him from yet another unfinished dream.

He looked down to see his sweatpants tented, his green fitted shirt was now darkened and damp, clinging to his body. His forehead had drops of sweat slowly beading down his face and his breath was ragged. He got up and rid himself of his shirt and lay it over his armchair to dry. He padded over to the sink in the kitchen and made himself a glass of water.

As he downed his glass he couldn't help but replay his dream. The dream that Lorelai had described to him, it was so vivid, so real. He remembers seeing her there in that little sexy nightgown. How she had busted him for switching her coffee to decaf and searched high and low for the regular stuff. How they lived together in _their_ house and they had been _married_. And how she had happily carried their unborn twins.

He couldn't help the smile creep onto his face. He was so elated and proud. He was _her husband._ He had been married to Lorelai Gilmore. They had created life together, _two_ lives together, to be exact. Just then a thought came into his mind, she had said she loved him… in his dream. She referred to herself and their twins while telling him that _they_ loved him and she practically begged him not to leave. He would've been an idiot if he had left.

He remembered the dream so clearly, which only bothered him even more considering that, that was all it was, a dream. He let out an exasperated sigh as he plopped himself tiredly back on his bed and for the third time that night he willed himself back to sleep.

In this set-up, Luke marched up the stairs to his apartment, exhausted from his day of work in the diner. As he made it to the top of the stairs he effortlessly turned the knob on the door and let it swing open. He looked up into the room and immediately froze at the sight before him.

Standing in his kitchen, wearing nothing but one of his old baseball caps, backwards of course, black strappy stilettos on her feet accenting the sexiness of her long legs and to top off her ensemble she also wore a huge mischievous grin with a menacing glint in her eyes that could only be described as enticing. There in all her mind-blowing magnificence was none other than… Lorelai Gilmore.

Luke smiled broadly while kicking the door close. All thoughts and feelings of being worn out from the long work-day had vanished from his mind, the only thing he cared about and wanted to focus on was the unbelievably beautiful naked woman standing in front of him.

"Hiya, Burger boy!" She purred

Luke's smile only expanded in size, his breath coming out in heavy pants "Hi" he breathed out low, already feeling himself reacting to the incredible sight before him. She was driving him crazy and she knew it, which caused her to give him a smug smile and an arched brow.

He smoothly made his way to her and instantly his lips was joined to hers in a hungry kiss full of want and desire. As they broke apart to take a breath, he leaned his forehead against hers placing soft pecks against her lips, while his hands skimmed over her arms going down to her hands and bringing them up to press his palms up against hers. She smiled at his sweetness. He linked their fingers and brought one of their hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand gingerly.

The blue of her eyes turned from a sky blue to almost a navy blue instantaneously. The lust and desire shining brightly in them. She released one of her hands from his grasp and lightly caressed his scruffy cheek. As she looked in his eyes, she saw them turn quickly from a bright mid-blue to a stormy gray-blue, his passion and longing helplessly dripping from them.

His now free hand slowly made its way to her hip, trailing lightly upward over her waist, up her ribs, letting his thumbs frivolously brush over her nipples causing her eyes to shut upon contact and moan with pleasure. He roamed his hands back down, again brushing over her now hardened peaks, causing Lorelai arching her back into his touch.

He continued his decent downward with his thumbs rubbing slow circles over her abdomen, down past her hipbone, lightly grazing over her thighs. Purposefully not touching but knowingly teasing her ready burning center.

"Luke" she moaned while working on ridding him of his clothing. His flannel dropped to the floor beside them. She grasped two fistfuls of his gray t-shirt and swiftly pulled that over his head. He returned his hands to her legs and hooked his hands around the back of her thighs and swept her up high allowing her to lock her legs around his waist and he fiercely attacked her mouth with hungry urgency.

He began walking cautiously towards his bedroom in search of his bed, once his knees hit the side of it he gently deposited her down and stood back up to rid the rest of his clothing. She leaned up to help him. She let her fingertips graze over his blatantly growing arousal earning a low groan from him. She swiftly disengaged his belt and let it drop to the ground while undoing his button on his jeans. She unzipped his jeans tantalizingly slow, making his anticipation escalate even more.

He crawled on top of her and captured her lips in a deliciously hot kiss. His hands roamed her body and hers, his. His shaft branding her as his.

She wanted more, needed more, she wanted all of him. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes, "Please, Luke… I need you." She begged

Luke lost all control and grasped his erection and placed himself at her hot slick opening. Just as he was about to thrust his hips to merge their bodies to fill her deeply and completely when- RIIIIIIIING

He shot up in his bed at the sound of his alarm. He groaned yet again in frustration. He hit the button to silence it. He was again breathing heavily, he looked down and seen the reason. He was at full attention, pulsing with strain. He looked around the partition towards Jess' side of the room, and as he suspected he wasn't there. He summed it up that he had yet again taken an extra shift at Walmart, which at this moment he was grateful for. He pulled the blanket back swinging his feet to touch the cold hardwood floor. Still calming down from the yet again unfinished breathtaking dream.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep calming breath as he exhaled slowly, he whispered, "Lorelai"

He could still hear her moaning his name and see the passion and want in her eyes. He shook his head trying to rid his thoughts and got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower to start yet another long day.

 **\- xxxxxxx -**

Lorelai walked into the Inn the next morning in dire need of coffee. She, just like Luke, hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She was a wreck, so she was thankful that today was 'Complimentary Make-Over Thursday' of her birthday week.

Her mind was wildly replaying the incident she had had with Luke yesterday. Although Lorelai's thoughts weren't as dirty as Luke's, she would be lying through her teeth if she said they were purely innocent.

She found herself tickled at remembering Luke's expression as she initially turned around. He was speechless. He looked like the love-struck wolf from the movie _'The Mask',_ with Jim Carrey, when he saw Cameron Diaz doing her number on stage at the Cocobongo Nightclub.

His eyes were wide, his mouth open creating an impromptu puddle of drool, and his heart thumping out of his chest. It gave her butterflies and made her giddy. She had never seen Luke look or act like that before. She liked it, it made her blush and tingly all over. She would never voluntarily admit that she ever thought of Luke in that way, but again, she would be lying through her teeth if she said she hadn't.

Luke was a _very_ attractive guy, she knew that. Even a blind person would know that, but he was her friend. Her _best_ friend and she wasn't supposed to be thinking of her best friend like that, right? Well, whatever the result, she didn't allow herself to think about him like that because she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop or want to stop for that matter. There were so many amazing things about Luke that the list would be never-ending.

Lorelai knew she needed to straighten things out with Luke. She still hadn't seen him since their run in at her house yesterday. She knew he was probably beating himself up for seeing her in her vulnerable state, but it was an accident. It's not like he could have telepathically known that she was coming out of her shower at that very moment, without any towels anywhere in sight to shield her body.

She needed to sort through her thoughts and get an outsiders view and opinion on what to say and how to go about fixing this slip up. She knew she definitely couldn't go to Rory about this. This was too much information for her daughter to know and she couldn't go to Luke, he was the one she needed to talk about. So, who better to go to with the dirty details and no filters? No one better came to mind other than her best gal friend, Sookie St. James-Belleville.

"Morning Sook!" she said while walking into the Inn's kitchen

"Hey, honey! You hungry?" Sookie greeted bubbly

"No, not really hungry, but coffee, please, I'm desperate. I'll even sniff the grounds, just gimmie." Lorelai begged

Sookie poured her a cup of coffee, "You didn't have any at Luke's?" she asked a bit shocked that Lorelai didn't make her usual morning stop

"No, I haven't really seen him since yesterday. We're kind of avoiding each other." Lorelai informed with a wince

"What? Why? What happened? Did Jess do something? Is Rory okay?" Sookie asked panicked

Lorelai put her palms up stopping Sookie, "No, no Rory's fine, Jess is fine, everything's fine." She said calming Sookie down

Sookie put a hand over her heart and blew out a breath of relief, "Whew, sheesh, Lorelai, don't scare me like that." She said with a giggle of her temporary hysterics

"Sorry, Sook."

"So if it isn't the kids, why are you and Luke avoiding each other? What happened?" Sookie asked concerned

Lorelai inhaled deeply then leaned in closer and whispered, "Well… Luke, kind of saw me naked."

"He what?!" Sookie blurted out loudly causing Lorelai to wince and the kitchen staff to stop what they were doing and stare over at them

Lorelai grabbed Sookie's arm and started pulling her towards the door, "It's okay, guys. She's fine, continue, we'll be right back."

As the were a good distance away, Lorelai sat down on one of the chairs facing the lake under a tree while Sookie took up the other.

"Okay, now… Please, explain how he 'kind of' saw you naked?" Sookie asked and Lorelai nodded, "What is 'kind of'? Like he only saw your stomach, a little leg, a boob or-?" Sookie faded waiting for Lorelai to finish

Lorelai sighed loudly, "Oh, he had a nice view, right down Main Street." She said gesturing down her body

"What? How? Did you two-?" Sookie asked with her brows raised insinuating

"No." Lorelai shook her head lightly, "Um, well, I had just come out of the tub… there were no towels anywhere upstairs. They were all downstairs in the laundry room waiting for Luke to wash, since we put it on the list." Sookie nodded knowingly of the agreement between the two, "And I had Bon Jovi blaring, so I apparently didn't hear him come in let alone call for me, which I'm sure he did, because you know Luke" Sookie nodded again, "So I ran to my room from the bathroom naked and I went to my dresser to get underwear and some jeans and when I turned around… There he was. Still as a statue" Lorelai then smiled unknowingly, "I don't know how long he had been there, but it couldn't have been that long considering I had just walked into the room not five minutes before that. He had on this face, like those infatuated cartoon characters. It was so cute and his growl after seeing me is what got me to actually notice him, but God that growl was so-… What?" Lorelai asked stopping her story seeing Sookie giving her an amused smile

"What?" Sookie said smiling back and acting innocent

"You're smiling." Lorelai says narrowing her eyes and pointing at Sookie's face

"Because you are." Sookie shoots back

"I am not!" Sookie raises her brows and smiles wider. Lorelai reaches a hand to her lips and gasps, "Oh my God, I am. I'm smiling. Why am I smiling?" Lorelai asks getting a little flustered

Sookie gives her a playful smile, "Oh I can think of a few reasons. One in particular." She says then giggles

"Sook! No! This isn't good. I can't be having these…" she waves her hands over her body, "whatever these are, for Luke."

"Why not? Sweetie, Luke is a great guy."

"Yeah, I know, but that's exactly it. Luke is a great guy, one of the good ones, possibly _thee good one_ , you know? He's the _best_ one I know, but Luke is one of my closest friends. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship if we did get into a relationship it just didn't happen to work out. And, you're not supposed to have these kind of…" she gestures with her hands again, "Whatever… for your best friends, right?" She says not acknowledging fully of her feelings

Sookie smiles, "Lorelai… sweetie. You won't screw this up. Not if you give him a chance. He won't let that happen. I'm just so damn happy that, in your own little 'Lorelai' way, you're owning up to it. I mean this guy has been there for you at the drop of a hat… _every_ time you call, and sometimes even when you don't. He cares so much for you… _and_ Rory. He's had to sit and watch you go from guy to guy-"

"Thanks for that" Lorelai chimes in

"-And wonder," Sookie continues as if she wasn't interrupted, " _'My God, will she date anyone else in the world before she'll date me?_ _When will it be my turn? When will this amazingly stunning and incredible woman, that I'm so madly in love with, see me? Actually see me. The way I see her. What more could I possibly do?'_ "

Lorelai heard one word louder than the rest, "Love?" she asked

"Lorelai, I told you before, actually I've told you a million times. Just look the guy in the eyes. It's there. It's right there. Always has been and always will be. You know he won't disappoint you, and he'll do anything and everything in his power to keep you happy. He's just waiting for you to finally give him that green light." Sookie finishes with a small smile. She stands up, pats Lorelai's hand then makes her way back to the kitchen, leaving Lorelai mull over her words.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello my pretties! Okay, so this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it was getting quite long and I got some very helpful insight from a fellow awesome writer [ _elang4_ :)], saying that making this a multi-chaptered story might be better. So, here is chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Avoidance Is NOT An Option, Lady!

**Disclaimer:** ASP's creation not mine. Don't own anything! If I did, I would want to own, Scott Patterson or Luke Danes. I'm totally fine with either! ;p Also, if I did own GG, there would be no such thing as the Nardini's, and LL would be happily married at the end of S6, while making Lorelai's dream in S3 become a reality in S7. Copper BOOM! Okay, on with the madness.

 **A/N:** Setting is S3.18. Just some good old pre-hook up, shoulda, coulda, woulda for our _favorite_ couple. This idea came from S6.03. There is some dialogue taken from S3, but just a little to get the gist of it and to get the image playing correctly in your heads lol. AU. Hope you enjoy!

 **Render Me Speechless**

 _Chapter 2: Avoidance Is NOT An Option, Lady!_

Luke was on his way to Litchfield to meet and have lunch with Nicole and her parents. After all the craziness from yesterday and last night, he forgot about Nicole. His girlfriend. She had slipped his mind, not even the slightest thought was given to her.

He hadn't talked or seen her since the night after their date the day she met up with Taylor in his diner. She asked if he wanted to come up after he dropped her off at her place, but he denied saying he had early deliveries, knowing he really didn't.

She had called and left him a few messages informing him on where her parents lived and questioned if he was still coming. He purposefully didn't answer any of the calls and didn't intend to call her back. The first time she called, he had just gotten back from Lorelai's after the incident and he jumped at the sound of the ring. He let it go to voicemail and the sound of Nicole's voice made him feel like it was a knife jabbed in his gut, twisting as she talked to his machine.

Luke knew he didn't cheat, and technically didn't do anything wrong, to stretch, but he still felt a little bad. But, not because he saw Lorelai naked while he was in a relationship with Nicole, but for despite of being in a relationship with Nicole, he loved what he saw of Lorelai. Nicole wasn't even a thought that came to mind when seeing a naked Lorelai. His relationship didn't even exist until he got back to his apartment and heard her voice over his machine.

He knew that regardless of being in a relationship with Nicole, when it came to Lorelai, she was always the only person that mattered. He knew it was wrong of him to lead Nicole on, but he remembered the snark and taunts of his nephew's comments. He hated people being in his business, but he wasn't getting anywhere with Lorelai, which was mainly his fault of not pursuing her, but he couldn't let his nephew degrade him.

Why his nephew's opinion mattered was beyond him, maybe it was because in the back of his mind he didn't want to end up like his Uncle Louie, he knew Lorelai was out of his league and he thought she deserved way better. Or maybe, just maybe, it would get Lorelai jealous, like that time she thought one of the mother's from Rory's school was asking him out.

He remembered seeing her feathers ruffle a bit and that made him smile. He liked it. He liked knowing that she cared and didn't want to see him dating. He liked seeing and knowing she was possessive of him. He was hers and hers alone, so with that train of thought he asked Nicole out.

He didn't think much of it, just wanting to casually date and get his nephew and the rest of the nosy town off of his back. So when Nicole asked him to meet her parents he reared back knowing she was getting a different idea. He was gonna make an excuse to not follow through, but again like clock work, his nephew was there inputting his unwanted two cents, making him look like a jerk. So for him to save face, he repentantly agreed to her proposition, which he was currently heading into.

As he made his way up the pathway, he stopped at the door. He felt miserable, he wasn't even inside yet, but he knew he didn't want to be there. He felt like he was hit with a two by four. He had a massive headache, he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and his eyes were a little red from the lack of sleep last night. He shook his head, inhaled deeply preparing himself for a fruitless lunch with people he felt obligated to meet. As he exhaled he knocked on the door regretfully.

Introductions were given as he took up one end of a couch and Nicole taking up the other end. Her parents sitting across from them. His mind was everywhere but there, in that room, apart of the conversation. He was thankful that no one really paid any attention to him, leaving him to sort through his thoughts until,

"Luke, would you like a blini?" came the voice of Nicole's mother

"What? Uh, No. No, thank you." He declined politely hoping he could leave soon.

"When you sign up to become a surrogate mother, you enter into a business agreement, and the rules of business should apply. You as a lawyer should understand that." Came Nicole's fathers pestering voice

"As a lawyer, I do understand that. As a human being, I also understand that when a woman's alone and in need of money, she can do things that she'll later regret. You cannot force a mother to give up her child. " Nicole retorted

"If she signed a paper saying, 'On April the 19th I am giving birth and whatever comes out, I'm handing to you. . .'" her father replied

"What a lovely way to put that." Nicole said shaking her head

Mr. Leahy turned to Luke, "What can I do with her, Luke? I ask you." He asked

Luke listening to their conversation shook his head and gave a lazy shrug and supplied with little deem, "Oh, well, uh, probably not much, I guess." Nicole reared her head back slightly and made a face at hearing the lack of enthusiasm in his response

"They always do this. They pick a subject and they argue until dinner, then they call a truce and they pick it back up for dessert." Mrs. Leahy informed him

Mr. Leahy continued, "You pay her money and her medical expenses."

Luke now tuned in to the conversation, reared his head back in disgust at hearing both of their comments and indignantly said, "If this mother wanted to do the deed in the first place she would've stepped up to the plate and dealt with the situation she got herself into. Yeah, she might consider making that first choice with being unsafe with the guy to be a mistake, but never would she ever blame or call her child a 'mistake' or a 'consequence' for that matter."

He took in a breath and continued, "She would care for that baby with all her might. She would leave her wealthy, far-fetched, fancy, high-nosed life just so she could show that baby just how much she loved her and cared for her and would start over just for her. She wouldn't let maids watch and care for her baby because it wasn't there baby to care for, it was hers. She would take the time and thought to be the one to watch her kid and be the one to work her butt off to afford necessities for that little baby. She would get down on her hands to scrub floors with a toothbrush if it meant she could put food on the table for said baby. And she wouldn't ever degrade herself in doing something frowned upon, because not only is that disgraceful and tasteless, it isn't necessarily money earned, it's money given, like charity, and she would never allow that. She wouldn't even take a cent from her parents if she really didn't need to, she would search high and low for any job that would allow her to earn her keep, because she would rather work until her hands fell off knowing she earned that money rightfully, then beg and show weakness and be pitied upon"

Luke was on a roll and wasn't even done yet, "She would show that baby that it didn't matter that it's father was a dead beat and wanted nothing to do with it. He only really being there to see it's mother. Stopping by to reassure himself that the mother is still waiting, because she still wanted that 'typical' family with the baby's father. Even with knowing that she wouldn't be fully in it because he hurt her and her baby too many times. Also knowing that she was never truly _in love_ with the loser, she just cared for him because of their history. This woman would guarantee her baby that so long as they had each other, nothing else mattered. She would never consider adoption or abortion… ever. She would move Heaven and earth, freeze hell, literally _anything_ for her little creation. She would build a warm, stable and loving home for that baby, all on her own and she would do all of that with a huge smile on her face." He ranted out of breath and his face flushed.

The room was silent and all eyes were on him in shock. Realizing what he had just said and done, he cleared his throat and quickly tried to make a hasty exit, "Um, well uh, I think it's time to go. I have to head back, you know, run my diner. Lots happening tomorrow that I have to prep for." He said getting up

"Okay, um." Nicole said trying to change the subject knowing exactly what or more so, who her boyfriend was talking about. She cleared her throat, "This was fun, but Luke's right we should get going. I have a late night ahead of me, lots of work to get done and Luke here has a diner to get back to, like he said. I'll call you guys in a couple of days to set something else set, okay?" she stood up to kiss her parents goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you folks." Luke said shaking both of their hands

"Yes, nice meeting you as well, Luke." Said Mrs. Leahy timidly with still wide eyes

"Luke." Mr. Leahy nodded

As Luke and Nicole exited the house they walked in silence to the end of the path.

Luke finally cleared his throat and spoke up, "I really am sorry, Nicole. Your parents probably think I'm a lunatic."

"Well, I don't think lunatic is one of the words they usually use, but they have a very extensive vocabulary, so-." She says fading off then clearing her throat awkwardly, "Luke-"

"I know." He says cutting her off

"You know what?"

"I know what you're gonna say." He says tiredly

"What am I gonna say?"

"Come on, Nicole. We both know what you're gonna say. Just say it, so we can get this over with." He says starting to get annoyed

"I don't know what you think I'm gonna say, but the way you're acting only proves that what I'm thinking is accurate. I don't think this is working out, Luke."

"There it is."

"Well, do you?"

"No." he answered truthfully

"I've tried, Luke, but we both know I can't compare to her. Hell, no one can and I can't compete with her knowing I'd lose every time. She's so high on this pedestal that you've so righteously placed her on, that absolutely no one would stand a chance. Anyone who even attempts to goes unnoticed and unwanted because your mind is already set. You know exactly what you want… _Who_ you want." Luke kept his eyes down and clenched his jaw, knowing that everything she was saying was true, "So, I think we should save both of our time and call it quits now. Before this charade goes on any longer." Nicole said low but firm

Luke nodded, "I really am sorry, Nicole. I really didn't mean to intentionally hurt you."

She nodded shortly, "Yeah. Good luck, Luke." She said turning and getting into her car

Luke made his way over to his truck, hopped in and let his head fall back against the back glass with a heavy sigh, he really did feel bad for Nicole, but more of him felt relieved. He lifted his head up, put the key in the ignition and drove off back to Stars Hollow, his thoughts mechanically going to Lorelai.

Tomorrow was her birthday, and he wanted to get her something special. Something heartfelt and just… Lorelai. He thought really hard on his way home, knowing even if he hadn't had the courage of going to her party, he would get her an incredible gift that he knew she would love.

 **\- xxxxxxx -**

The rest of the week came and went for the girls and they both couldn't believe that Friday was finally here. Triple-F, A.K.A 'BD-Day' was live and in color. Rory was finishing school, then was off to put the finishing touches for the party. She was in need of some stress free fun with her friends and family.

It had been two days since the incident with Luke and it was since then that she had last seen or spoken to him. She knew they were keeping their distance and they were trying to let time run its course to let them both forget said incident. But they both knew that wouldn't happen and the only way to move forward was to confront each other. She missed him and his coffee, but mostly, she really missed _him_.

Forty-five minutes, countless back and forth thoughts and three cups of coffee later, Lorelai was dressed in a black fitted tank and her snug tight jean skirt with her hair falling loosely over her shoulders and bouncing off her back, as she set off towards the diner to finally confront Luke and nip this 'accidental peep show' silliness in the bud.

Yes, Lorelai Gilmore, Queen of Avoidance, was voluntarily going to confront an awkward situation. Between the conversation with Sookie and the back and forth arguments she had with herself after Luke's departure since the other day, she finally came to the conclusion that she couldn't just keep evading him and the situation. She wanted to see him, she needed to see him and talk to him and assure him that everything was okay. That they could just laugh about it and that she was willing to move past it if he was.

Today was her birthday after all and he was one of the many people who had been invited to join the celebration. If this situation caused him not to show up tonight, she would be completely crushed. She realized that out of all those many people that were invited, he was one of the few that she really cared to celebrate her birthday with.

So, she headed out that morning, determined to fix this thing between them and move forward so she could enjoy her birthday with the people she was grateful for and would make her birthday that much more fun commemorating.

The bell jingled announcing her entry as she opened the door to the Diner. It was the mid morning rush and the diner was filled with almost everyone in town… almost being the operative word. Upon seeing Lorelai the people in the diner chorused "Happy Birthday!"

Lorelai smiled brightly and waved to the crowd, "Thank you!"

She swiftly scanned the place frantically looking for the man in the flannel. Luke was nowhere in sight, failing to spot him, her brows creased in question.

"God, Doll, If I looked as good as you do when I was turned 35, I swear, the hearts I would break." purred Miss. Patty

Lorelai raised her brows and gave a small giggle, "Thanks, I think."

"You ready to boogie on down tonight, Gorgeous?" screeched Babette while she shimmied in her seat

Lorelai gave a breathy laugh "Oh yeah! I'm gonna take you all to Funky town, so be prepared."

"I can't wait!" she screeched with a big smile

"Lorelai, my turntables are all ready and I'll be standing by to spin out after Lane and her band finish their set." Kirk said in a business voice

Lorelai nodded, "Sounds good, Kirk!" giving him a thumbs up and a smile. As Lorelai turned back in the direction of the curtain heading towards Luke's apartment she heard yet another greeting

"Hey, Lorelai! Happy Birthday!" A cheery Lane greeted passing her by with a few plates and delivering them to a nearby table

"Hi, Lane! Thanks… Um, hey Lane? Where's the Boss man?" Lorelai asked trying to act as casually as possible

"Luke? Oh, he was out running an errand and just got back a few minutes ago. He headed upstairs, but he hasn't come back down yet."

"Oh, okay." Lorelai started heading in the direction of the curtain

"Is everything alright?" Lane asked causing Lorelai to stop

"Oh yeah, everything's fine! I just wanted to clarify that he'd be there tonight. You know with him, it's like pulling teeth." She assured Lane

Lane laughed, "Yeah, but if anyone can get him to come out from his sanctuary, it's you." She said with a smile

"Ah well." She blushed slightly, "You guys geared up for tonight?" She asked trying to change the subject and revert attention from her reddened cheeks

"Definitely, we'll be set up and ready to go on at 7 sharp." Lane replied holding up a hand gesturing a 'rock and roll devil horn'.

"Alright, rock on! See you tonight." Lorelai smiled brightly then turned and pushed the curtain aside and started up the stairs

As she reached the top, she slowly approached the door reading the 'William's Hardware Office Private' sign and tentatively knocked.

At the sound of the knock, Luke whipped his head around to look at the door. Listening silently to see if he actually heard a knock or if he was just going crazy. He paused his motions of placing the package with his recent purchase in his dresser.

Lorelai wrapped her knuckles on the glass of the door again, "Luke, it's me." She called through the door

Luke's heart stopped for a second at the sound of her voice. She was there, she came to him, she came to see him and most likely to talk to him. He quickly and carefully deposited his package and closed the drawer making his way over to the door, he swung it open in one swift move causing Lorelai to rear back a little startled.

"Hey!" he greeted her breathlessly

"Hey" she exhaled with a stunning smiled which caused Luke to give her a smile in return and forget how to speak. "Could I-?" She asked gesturing inside the apartment still holding her grin

He shook his head of his unanticipated lack of thought, "Oh! Yeah! Sorry about that. Come on in." he waved her in

Lorelai walked past Luke while unintentionally brushing her shoulder over his chest causing his breath to hitch slightly. As she walked in she stopped a few feet in then turned around to face him. He looked up at her silence and slowly exhaled.

"Could we, uh…?" Lorelai started gesturing to the table in his kitchen

Luke nodded, "Oh, yeah, of course." He made his way to the table and pulled out a chair for Lorelai then took up a seat next to her.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes both not knowing what to say and wondering what the other was thinking. Lorelai couldn't take the quiet anymore, so being Lorelai she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Luke." She started bringing her eyes to look at him

Luke's head snapped up at her words and his face showed confusion, "What?"

"I'm sorry about the other day. You know at my house. You seeing me…-" she trailed off

"No, I meant, why are you telling me 'sorry'? I should be the one telling you I'm sorry. And I am. I am so sorry Lorelai, me barging in-"

"But you didn't barge in, Luke. I was dumb, I forgot to keep a towel out from the laundry pile and-" she was cut off

"No, I should've just waited downstairs until you came down like I usually do, or better yet I should've stayed outside on your porch until you came to the-" Lorelai slid her hand over to cover Luke's causing him to stop

"Luke." She said with a small smile on her lips, "I asked you to come over, you always give me five hours of labor for my birthday and the time totally slipped my mind because I had had a very crazy and tiring day at the Inn, so I played my music trying to cancel out the rest of the world for a while and relax with a good soak to ease my tense muscles and… I just wasn't thinking." She finished laughing

Luke's hand was on fire from her hand gently placed over his and she was rubbing slow circles with her thumb on it, "Still-" he tried taking the blame again

She gave his hand a squeeze while shaking her head slightly, "Buh-buh-buh-buh" he sighed heavily and her insistence, "Just enjoy your guilt-free peek, you big sneak." She said with a teasing smile

"Lorelai" he said while his cheeks flushed

"What? Oh, come on, Luke. Did you not enjoy the show?" she pressed, wanting to keep the upper hand and teased Luke a bit

"Jeez" he said his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red

"Wow, I didn't think I was Cindy Crawford 'pretty', but I thought I was okay." She said mocking hurt, teasing Luke

"Oh, come on. Don't." Luke rolled his eyes knowing she was teasing him

"Well, you're making me feel all ugly and unwanted, Luke. You see me naked, don't say a word the race out of their with speed faster than the Flash. Then, when we finally talk about it and agree to put the situation behind us, I ask you if you at least enjoyed the show, you totally avoid answering the question. I can only assume it's because you think I'm hideous and undesirable and you don't know how to tell me without hurting my poor little heart." She said batting her lashes at him innocently and pouting

"Oh come on, Lorelai, you know you're gorgeous." He said looking at her then quickly averting his eyes to look back at their hands

"I know what I think, but what do you thing?" She asked seizing her thumb now just holding his hand

Luke inhaled deeply then lift his head to look right into her eyes, "I think you're literally breathtaking." He said seriously

Their eyes stayed locked for a few more moments as the silence over took the room. Then Lorelai squeezed his hand again and smiled, "Thanks, Luke." He nodded at her acknowledging her "Oh, hey, so now that we've set everything straight, you're still coming tonight right?"

Luke cleared his throat at the abrupt change in contact, the moment once again passed, "Um… Well-" he stammered

"No! Come on, please, Luke. Pleeeeease! You have to be there, I want you there. I came here to squash this thing to be sure you'd be there tonight. Don't you want to help me celebrate my birthday?

"Well, yeah of course, but-

And don't you want me to have fun and be happy at said birthday?

"You know I do!"

"Okay, so who better than you is gonna openly mock everyone with me while I'm still sober? Who's gonna hold me upright when I get plastered off of Patty's punch? And who's gonna mock me when I am? And who's gonna be my Knight that escorts me home safely after the festivities, making sure no grouping saddle-hops get testy?" she giggled a little "Dirty!" she shakes her head clearing her momentary sidetrack then presses "Please, Luke… for me. I reeeeally want you there" She begs giving his hand a squeeze for emphasis

He looked into her pleading sky-blue eyes and pouting lip then exhaled dramatically knowing he would do anything for this woman, and the begging was just an ego boost so he kept up the pretense and answered as if defeated, "Fine. I guess… I'll be there"

"Yay!" she cheered getting up from her seat and wrapping her arms around his neck to embrace him in a tight hug

"I feel special" Luke said chuckling at her enthusiasm

As they pulled away he held his smile at seeing how happy she was knowing he'd promise to go to her party. As if he could bring himself to actually agree not to go, he thought. He knew he would've ended up going even without her begging him, but the fact that she did, made him feel like he was on the tallest stage being handed the biggest trophy.

Her smiled shined brightly, "You are! And not the eating paste kind of special."

"Thanks." He said sincerely

"Okay, so, now that we're good, do I get coffee now? I've went without your stuff for too long." She gave a little laugh "Ha! Dirty! Gosh I'm just full of them today…" she looked at Luke and he arched a brow and wore a smirk causing her to laugh "Man all this lack of your… coffee" she enunciated with a smile "has my mind put in 'dirty' overdrive."

"I'm not complaining" he said then slowly flashed her a smile and got up and headed for the door

"Lucas!" she gasped "So naughty… I like it." She giggled and followed him to the door, which he was holding open for her. She paused in front of him and leaned up close to his ear, "Be ready for tonight, Burger boy, because I'm gonna rock you like a hurricane." She whispered then pulled back flashing him a devilish smile and gave his chest a pat then started down the stairs towards the diner. She surprised herself with her forwardness, especially with Luke. She was a confident woman, she flirted and teased Luke all the time. They both loved it. That was their thing, but she shocked even herself with that one.

She continued on her path, leaving Luke speechless again. Shocked by what she had just said and still recovering from the electricity that shot through his body, he shook his head and looked at her descending figure and quickly composed himself and shut the door to follow her back.

When he made it back, he pushed the curtain aside to see that Lane had already poured Lorelai coffee in her favorite mug, which she was now drinking from. He came over to stand in front of her. He cleared his throat and fought to look her in the eyes without blushing, "You order anything?"

Lorelai smiled at his obvious nervousness. She thought it was cute. She shook her head, "Nope, was waiting for you."

He cleared his throat again, "What can I get you?" he asked looking down at his order pad

Lorelai's new extra-playfulness was still present and fully locked and loaded. She let her eyes slowly rake over his form, of what she could see over the counter, then she arched a brow and gave a flirty smile, "Does it have to be on the menu?" she said low so no one but him could hear

Luke's head snapped up at her comment locking eyes with her in a state of disbelief. He was quickly losing control of his body and he knew he had to get away from there before he did something that wasn't suitable for children's let alone other peoples eyes. He rapidly broke the eye contact and shifted his weight from one foot to another while clearing his throat, "Uhh…Umm…"

Lorelai's smile only grew at seeing him squirm, "Relax, Luke." She gave a small laugh, "Fries. Fries would be good." She said. He nodded and turned towards the kitchen writing down her order. He had gotten a few steps away just as he heard her add, "For now." He stopped for a brief second, once again stunned by words she had spoken towards him with obvious deeper meaning, then he swiftly got himself together again and continued on his task, disappearing into his place of safety to complete her order and sort through his thoughts.

Rory walks in the diner a few minutes later and spots her mom at the counter near the register and walks over, "Hey Mom!" She says taking up the empty seat on the right

Lorelai turns to greet her daughter, "Hey Hon! How was school?"

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it. I'm just so glad it's the weekend and I have whole days without Paris."

"Amen, sister friend!" Lorelai joins in, then sees suddenly takes notice of a tiny bag Rory seemed to be clutching on to for dear life. Lorelai being curious, smiles and points to the bag and says "Whatcha got in there, Dorothy?"

"Lions and tigers and bears-" Rory quipped reaching for her mothers coffee cup

"Oh my" they hear the deep voice pipe in flatly. Both woman snap their heads to the voice only to be met with the man in flannel himself, as he came to stand in front of them depositing Lorelai's order of fries, both women wore amused grins. They were both surprised and proud at how attuned and subtly he had chimed in perfectly.

"Oh my!" Lorelai says emphasizing 'my' with a nod and a naughty smile causing Rory to laugh

"What?" Luke says to the looks they gave him, "I know things. I don't live under a rock, you know."

"Oh, we know! You live in a pineapple in the big 'C', Sponge." She says as if it was obvious

"What?" he asks looking at Lorelai like she was crazy

"Big 'C'?" asked Rory

"Connecticut" Lorelai answered ignoring Luke's bewildered look

"Ah! Good one." Rory nodded

"You know, it was a darn shame that Mr. Krabs over there" she hooked her thumb towards the direction of Doose's Market, "tried pulling a fast one on you the other day. It seemed like you two were actually hitting it off quite nicely at one moment. Hey, do you think you should try the song with him?" Lorelai asked Luke

"What the hell is she talking about?" Luke asked Rory

"You know, the song! Like when you taught it to Plankton. The 'F-U-N' song." She stated surely

"Ooooh I love the 'F-U-N' song!" Rory said excited

"What the hell is the 'F-U-N' song?" Luke asked knowing he would probably regret it

"Fun is when you… Fun is, it's like… It's kind of, sort of like a…" Rory said reenacting Spongebob's words, "What is fun?" she turns to ask her mom, having fun playing along with her mothers antics

Lorelai smiled "Here, let me spell it for you." She cleared her throat then began, "'F' is for friends who do stuff together. 'U' is for you and me. 'N' is for anywhere and anytime at all. Down here in the S.H.C!" she finished with a huge grin towards Luke

"I blame myself for that." He says shaking his head with a smirk, inwardly laughing at their crazy talk

"S.H.C?" Rory asked Lorelai, catching her change in the song

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut." Lorelai provided proudly

"Nice!" Rory approved with an applause

"Mmhm, kiss the mommy!" Lorelai says pointing to her cheek, which Rory obeys. Luke shakes his head and leans against the back counter facing the two of them.

Lorelai looks back over at Rory and once again the bag Rory is clutching catches her eye "Hey, seriously, what's in there though?" she asks her daughter nodding towards the bag

"Business." Rory says shortly while grabbing some fries from Lorelai's plate

"Business?" Lorelai asks confused

"Yeah, as in 'none of yours!'" Rory answers with a smile causing Luke to chuckle

Lorelai gasped dramatically, "Ugh! How rude! You and those pants, I swear." She said while Rory polished off a few more fries and gave her a shrug

Rory wiped her mouth then got up and said "Come on, Birthday Girl, let's get you home so you can primp."

"Fine" Lorelai said while getting up and reaching into her purse for her wallet.

Luke started shaking his head, "Nuh uh! Not today, lady!" he said with a hand up to stop her

"What?" Lorelai said bemused

"Your money is no good here today."

Lorelai flashed him a smile and put her purse back over her shoulder, "Thanks, Lukey!" she said which earned her an eye roll from him and then a smirk, "See you tonight?" she asked before turning

He nodded, "See you tonight." He confirmed with a wink, which only made her knees weak and her smile grow. She turned and left the diner with Rory leading, leaving Luke to watch with a smile of his own. Both adults eager for what the night would bring forth.


	3. Happy Birthday, Lorelai! Part One

**Disclaimer:** ASP's creation not mine. Don't own anything! If I did, I would want to own, Scott Patterson or Luke Danes. I'm totally fine with either! ;p Also, if I did own GG, there would be no such thing as the Nardini's, and LL would be happily married at the end of S6, while making Lorelai's dream in S3 become a reality in S7. Copper BOOM! Okay, on with the madness.

 **A/N:** Sorry, for some reason my computer deleted my author's note at the end of chapter two. So here is the continuation. So, on with the story.

 **Render Me Speechless**

 _Chapter 3: Happy Birthday, Lorelai! Part One_

"Come on, Mom!" Rory shouted up from the bottom of the stairs. She had been waiting for her mother for a little over half an hour now. "I'm telling you, Mrs. Cassini said she's gonna wrap Bingo up at precisely 7pm, because Reverend Skinner has to be up early tomorrow for Sunday Morning Sermon." She teased with a smile

"Ha-ha! You are hilarious, spawn child of mine!" Lorelai said rounding the corner beginning to descend the stairs, "Even if that cruel joke is true, Lane already confirmed she was playing at 7 and Kirk would be ready to 'turn his tables' after that. You've been ousted, kid." She informed

"Maybe they're just going along with the diversion I told them to play out because I didn't want to spoil the Bitchin' Birthday Bingo." Rory said convincingly

Lorelai pulled back and looked at her daughter seriously, "Please tell me you're kidding.." Lorelai asked starting to get a little worried at how serious Rory was being

Rory shrugged, "Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough." She said and headed into the foyer to get her brown jacket. She was dressed in jeans and a pale blue fitted t-shirt and sneakers "Now hurry up!"

"Why the rush? It's my party, I'm allowed to make an entrance." Lorelai said grabbing her black leather jacket to go over her white fitted v-neck shirt, which went well with her tight jeans and black pumps. Her dark waves cascaded loosely down her back and poured lightly over her shoulders framing her face perfectly. She had bright red strawberry lip-gloss on adding a pop of color to her ensemble.

Rory gave her mom a once over and smirked, "Wow! Look at you, _Sandra Dee_." Rory comments her mothers outfit

"Thanks, Frenchy!" Lorelai said innocently then puckered her lips to blow a kiss

Rory gave a little laugh and shook her head, "Come on, Sandy! Zuko's waiting." Rory said opening the door for her mother

"He better shape up, cause I need a man." Lorelai said walking out of the door

Rory nodded, "We know!"

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly, "I didn't even finish my sentence." She said turning to Rory

Rory closed the door, "My apologies, go on." She gestures

"As I was saying, 'He better shape up, cause I need a man. _And_ my heart is set on him." She said enunciating the word and.

Rory raised her brows amused and asked, "What are you gonna do to him?" knowing exactly who her mother pinned as her 'Zuko'

Lorelai gave half a shrug, "Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough." She said using Rory's words back at her and flashed a devilish grin. Rory shook her head and they carried on their way towards Miss. Patty's Studio.

* * *

When the dance studio was insight, Lorelai looks up to see a large group of people gathered for her birthday party at the dance studio and a crane lowering a huge pizza onto a table, "Oh my God. What is that?" Lorelai asks Rory, stunned at the sight

Rory smiles and answers, "The world's largest pizza. Almost."

"That is amazing."

"You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, honey! So, Dean Martin got to you huh?" Lorelai said smiling wide

"Well, I can't control the moon, so I figured go with the big pizza pie." Rory said proudly

"Good choice, you know the way to a fellow Gilmore's heart, very well."

As they drew near the building they could hear laughter and talking from numerous people. Everyone greeted them as they made their way into the studio, with some giving hugs and 'happy birthday's'.

"Good, you're here. Try this honey." Miss Patty said to Lorelai, while holding a small cup filled with bright red jell-o

Lorelai takes the tiny plastic cup and inspects it skeptically, then asks, "What is it?"

"Old remedy, new style. I thought it would be perfect to test it out tonight. You love jell-o, right?"

Lorelai nodded holding up the cup and swirling her finger to loosen the sides, "Yeah, I do!" she said with a smile then brought the cup to her lips and swirled her tongue to retrieve the red substance. Once she downed it, her brows went up. She lowered the cup and licked her top lip then rubbed it with her bottom, "Mmm, Patty, that was delicious. Is that Founder's Day Punch in jell-o form?"

Miss Patty laughed in glee and did a tiny dance in place, "Ooooh! I knew you'd love it, doll. I made a bunch, I was gonna make Founder's Day Punch into popsicles, but it's only April and still a bit nippy out for that, so jell-o shots was the next choice." She informed

"Well, it was a good choice at that, Patty. Keep em' coming!" Lorelai said with a smile as she accepted another cup

"These won't get you there as fast as the liquid form, but enough of them and they'll do the trick. I'll be sure to have someone bringing them over to you throughout the night, honey."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks, Patty!" she said giving her a big smile

Lorelai and Rory continued along into the studio and went to greet Lane who was standing off to the side of the stage, "Hey, guys!" Lane greeted

"Hey!" said Rory

"Hey, Lane!" greeted Lorelai downing her second jell-o shot, "God, these are good. Hey, Hun, I'm gonna go find Luke and Sookie."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Take your time." She said and was off.

As she scanned the crowd, she couldn't see a blue hat, so she knew Luke probably wasn't there yet, but her eyes were drawn to a stubby hand waving frantically, trying to flag her down. She smiled and made her way over to the back of the studio.

"Hey Sweetie!" called Sookie

"Hey Sook! Hi Jackson!"

"How you doing, Lorelai! Great party!" said Jackson with a big goofy grin

"Thanks! I guess that kid of mine was worth it after all, huh?" she said smiling back at them, "Oh my God! Those jell-o shots Patty made are incredible. They aren't as potent as the liquid form, but it gives that small 'woohoo!'" she says throwing a fist in the air

Sookie snickers, "Awe shoot! Another thing I can't do while being pregnant. This is all your fault!" she says hitting Jackson in the arm

"Ow!" he whines rubbing his arm, "I'm sorry?" he offers

"Don't even, because that's not what you said when you-" Sookie grumbled but was interrupted

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lorelai chimed in cutting Sookie off and making a time out gesture with her hands, "You don't wanna give little 'Jackie' there" she points to Sookie's stomach, "the birds and the bees speech before he or she is even the size of a melon, now do you?

Sookie giggled, "I guess not, besides I need to pee again, let's go, Jackson. We'll talk to you later, sweetie." Lorelai smiled and nodded

"Why are you nice to her and not me?" Jackson whined following after Sookie

"She isn't the reason I can't go without peeing every 5 minutes, _you_ are." Sookie answered as they walked away towards the restrooms

Lorelai smiled watching the couple make their way through the jam-packed studio. She let her eyes skim over the crowd. Everyone from town was there, having fun and celebrating another year added on to her board of existence. Everyone except…

Just then, she felt a hand gently grasp her elbow, but before she could turn to identify whom the hand belonged to she heard a deep voice close to her ear greet, "Hey"

Immediately, Lorelai smiled and knew exactly whom the hand and voice belonged to. She could pinpoint his exact whereabouts in a maze while being blindfolded, by just his voice alone being her guide. She felt him straighten out a little, but he remained hovering close to her. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge him, with a flip of her hair over her shoulder. She became well aware of his proximity when she felt his warm breath on her neck causing her own to hitch and her eyes to slip shut for a split second, only to snap back open at the realization. She felt her stomach continuously doing somersaults and couldn't stop her smile from shining brightly.

"Hey! You made it!" She greeted, truly pleased to see him

He gave a nod, "Yeah and apparently I'm your slave everywhere, not just at your house." He said as he held a jell-o shot out for her

"Dirty!" she teases, smiling wickedly. As she reaches out to accept the cup from him, her fingers lightly brush over his upturned palm causing their eyes to meet.

Luke's palm was still tingling from the brief contact, he averted his eyes then mumbled, "Jeez" tiredly, trying to keep up his grumpy facade "I thought as you got older, you're supposed to mature as well?"

"Yeah, you are, but it doesn't say specifically what has to mature as each year comes and goes." she says arching her brow at him

Luke rolled his eyes "Maybe you should pace yourself with those things" he said as he gestured to her still full jell-o shot

Lorelai shook her head "I only had two!" she said indignantly "besides, it's my birthday." She turned to face him and grabbed his hand and playfully swung it slowly side to side "You're not gonna deprive me of having fun on my birthday, are you, Luke?" she asked batting her lashes and giving him her infamous pout

Luke inhaled deeply giving her a flat look while shaking his head. As he exhaled slowly he answered "Fine. Get drunk, act crazy and wild, then regret it all tomorrow."

She smiled uncontrollably "You know me so well." She squeezed his hand and brought it close to her chest "That's why I choose you to escort me home. That way you can't leave early and you can make sure I get home safely. Plus you're the only one I trust to protect me, especially from unwanted creepy on-comers." She finished, not noticing Luke's change in breathing.

When she grabbed his hand, he felt electric jolts shooting up from the tips of his fingers to deep in his very core. She pulled his hand up and rested it on her chest close to her heart. "Lucky me." He exhaled flatly

He was so sure that she could hear his heart beating. It beat louder than a drum in an empty auditorium, the sound echoing off of the walls only to hit right back into his ears. It was deafening. Luke kept his stare on his hand, which she currently held up against the open v-line of her fitted shirt. He thought for sure that his hand was burning her soft exposed skin, because it felt like it was on fire.

"You know what? Just for that-" she started then dug her index finger in the little plastic cup he had given her. She loosened the content in it, then put the rim of the cup to her lips and swirled her tongue inside to retrieve the red molten substance. Once she downed the shot, she licked her upper lip slowly then rubbed it with her bottom lip and drug out, "Mmmm… Yummy." And shot Luke one of her thousand watt smiles

As she was consuming the shot, his eyes were intently glued to her mouth, watching her keenly as her tongue darted out and swirled into the cup to retrieve the red alcoholic contents that lay within. He thought his breathing had stopped altogether, he concluded that it probably did for a quick second, picking up rapidly, shortly after. His eyes traveled to her neck as he watched her swallow. He let his gaze linger over it for a moment, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into her, branding her succulent cream-colored skin as his. He forced his eyes back up to her luscious red coated lips, just in time to see her tongue run slowly and seductively across her upper lip, licking clean the remnants. He thought he would self-combust when she moaned. He clenched his jaw tightly and held his breath for a second to keep himself under control.

Lorelai was starting to feel her insides get warmer from the Founder's Day jell-o shots and from the intense stare Luke held on her. She was beginning to feel very courageous and flirty and she knew that by the end the night, she would most likely be feeling fearless and down right frisky. But not just for anyone, no, these pre-assumed feelings would be just for the man that had always made her feel like she was the most magnificent creature to walk the earth. She came to terms with the fact that being intoxicated would not only help her confidence and allow her to open up without barriers, but it would also give her an excuse if she did unguardedly share something with Luke, that he might not exactly mirror with her, would allow her to backtrack and give her a perfectly good excuse to blame said secret unveiling 'mistake' on.

With those thoughts in mind, Lorelai thought to fetch yet another shot or alcoholic beverage, "Let's go get you a beer." She said smiling and turned to head for the coolers, while still holding his hand firmly in hers

As they made it to a corner that held four big white coolers full of mixed beverages, she walked over to the cooler marked 'Beer' on it, dropping his hand in the process. Luke's hand instantly felt cold, from her warm hand's sudden departure. The studio was way over its people capacity; everyone was literally elbow-to-elbow. There wasn't much personal space given. He stayed close behind her, moving out of the way of the other beverage seekers.

Lorelai felt the top role of beers, noting that they were all warm, probably because they were just deposited in not long ago, so she bent at her knees to dig deeper into the cooler for two ice cold beers. In that moment a moderately intoxicated party go-er made his way to the cooler area and stumbled into Luke causing him to stagger forward flush into Lorelai. Luke's arm wrapped around Lorelai's waist on impulse to keep her from falling head first into the cooler. Noticing the position they were in, Luke quickly untangled himself without warning, causing Lorelai to sway off balance. Realizing that he set Lorelai askew, his hands reached out and grasped her hips, inadvertently sanctioning his front to be plastered against her bottom. A minute later, after he got his grounding and she got her bearings back, Luke slowly released her from his hold. She straightened out holding a beer in each hand and turned to face him with an amused look.

He cleared his throat, "Um, sorry, he just uh-" he said and swallowed nervously not knowing what else to say. He looked up at her and slightly winced, waiting for an angry outburst caused by their previous encounter.

Her eyes locked on his evidently nervous ones as she spoke in a serious tone, "It's okay, Luke. It was just an accident." He nodded thankful she didn't scream at him. Then a menacing smile slowly crept its way onto her face and her tone of voice changed into a playful one as she continued, "At least now I know specifically what exact part of you matures as each of your birthdays come and go." She let her eyes drift down to the front of his jeans licked her lips then bit her bottom lip. She looked back up at him through her long dark eyelashes and raised her brows once. He blushed uncontrollably and was left agape at her obvious insinuation. She pushed a beer into the middle of his chest, which he blindly grabbed a hold of.

They suddenly heard a strum of an electric guitar, indicating the band was about to start playing, causing them to end their eye contact and look towards the stage. "Come on, Burger boy, let's get this party started." She said keeping her smile in place, while adding a sway of her hips as she walked towards the front of the studio heading for the stage. His eyes automatically went to her rear. He inhaled deeply while clenching his jaw, then proceeded to follow her lead.

"How you doing, Stars Hollow?!" Zach yelled into the mic earning numerous whistles and energetic cheers from the crowd. "Yeah! We are Hep Alien and we're ready to rock and roll!" another round of cheers went off, "Before we get started, we wanted to give a shout out to the birthday girl, where is she?" everyone turned and the people closest to her pointed to her as she gave a huge smile and a wave, "There she is! Happy birthday, Lorelai! Even though you're 35, you are definitely still a babe. By far the hottest mom I've ever known." He finished earning another roar from the crowd and whistles. "Okay, let's do this! 1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4!" he counted off and the band started playing.

* * *

Everyone was jumping and dancing around to the music. Some people were in the back eating and drinking, but the studio felt even more confined than it did five minutes ago. Luke stood close to Lorelai as she swayed to the music, slightly bobbing her head to the beat. He could feel her bottom graze over his front every so often. The first time it happened his breath hitched for what felt like the hundredth time that week, but when it continued to happen, he became consciously aware that it wasn't by accident. He could feel himself slowly loosing the battle of his body remaining under control. He felt that his jeans were much more crowded than the dance studio was by each passing second.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hide his arousal if he allowed Lorelai to continue with her movements, so he leaned over bringing his mouth up to her ear, "Hey, I'm not much of a dancer. I'm just gonna-" he cleared his throat and pointed in the direction of the door leading out of the studio. He turned to head outside when he felt a tug on his arm pulling him back

"No! Luke, don't go!" she said loud enough so he could hear pulling him back towards her, "You're not gonna leave me here by myself are you?"

"You're not by yourself, all of Stars Hollow is here." He says not putting up much of a struggle but knowing he was fighting to control his body, and with her holding his arm close to her body definitely wasn't helping.

"But I don't want all of Stars Hollow, I want you." She said with a smile and slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze for emphasis

He pressed his lips together and inhaled deeply. How could he leave her after a comment like that? He would be considered the dumbest man on the face of the earth, if he walked away from his dream woman practically begging him to stay with her.

Her smile never wavering, "Please?" she asked

"I don't dance." He said unconvincingly, knowing he was already giving in

Her smile only grew knowing she had won, "Don't worry, you just have to stand there and look pretty." He gave her a look that showed he hated being there, but they both knew that was far from the truth. She pulled him back to the spot they had vacated a few minutes before, "Here" she said stopping him and standing directly in front of him. She placed the hand she had been holding to wrap around her waist, keeping her tight up against his body, while interlocking their fingers "There" she said triumphantly "now just don't let go."

Both of their free hands held their beer. Luke took a long swig from his bottle and drained it within seconds. Lorelai allowed her hips to sway to the music once again, causing Luke's hips to follow. He held her firmly against him, taking in the wild cherry blossom scent of her long dark waves. He was loosing himself in her and he knew it, but he couldn't for the life of him, remove himself from her. He crept his other arm slowly over her hip and around her waist to rest his hand and bottle over their inter locked hands. She leaned into his embrace and kept their hip movements going. Luke rested his cheek on the side of hers, his warm breath landing on her exposed neck.

They were both, way past the friend zone. They had gone from a slow crawl to a full on sprint. They knew this was dangerous territory, but they also knew they've always really wanted this to happen, so they kept on full steam ahead.

Lorelai tilted her head to the side, to allow more access for Luke. He got her signal loud and clear and gradually shifted his head down closer to her neck. He let his lips gently brush over her deliciously radiant skin. He placed a light tender kiss on a spot right below her ear, which made her moan softly. He placed another kiss on her neck, this one much more firmer than the first. She leisurely turned her head to look at him, causing him to meet her gaze. Luke didn't want to move too fast, and he sure as hell didn't want all of Stars Hollow witnessing their first official romantic encounter, let alone their first kiss, but he didn't want to stop and risk the moment being once again lost due to bad timing and the wrong location. So, for once in his life, Luke shut out the worry in his mind and pushed aside his rule of no PDA and pressed on for what he had anticipated since that faithful morning she burst into his diner begging for coffee. They both leaned in just mere centimeters apart when-

"Okay, people, it's time to sing happy birthday. Birthday girl come on up here." Gil spoke up into the mic, causing Luke and Lorelai to untangle themselves quickly, avoiding suspicious eyes just in time. They looked at each other and smiled shyly, both mentally cursing yet another moment being lost.

"I'll be right back," she told him softly and he nodded in return

Lorelai made her way up on stage, on her way up, Kirk handed her another jell-o shot, "Lorelai, Patty said this one is for you to take right now." He stopped talking and waited expectantly, she took her cue and downed the shot, he took the empty cup from her and replaced it with another full one then continued, "And this one is to toast with, when you get up there." He informed pointing towards the stage

"Okay, thanks, Kirk!" she said starting to feel the alcohol kicking in. He nodded and moved back into the crowd. Lorelai stepped up onto the stage and everyone cheered. She smiled and waved.

"Okay, Mom, before we sing happy birthday, do you have anything you want to say?" Rory asked her mom into the mic

"Yeah," she grabbed the mic and spoke into it, "First of all, Patty, these are so damn delicious" she said holding up the tiny cup making everyone laugh, then she went on, "Second, I want to thank each and everyone of you for coming out here tonight and helping me celebrate yet another fabulous year of Lorelai." The crowd cheered, "And lastly, I want to thank the best daughter in the world. Honey, out of all my daughters, you're my favorite." She said looking towards Rory, making everyone laugh again, "Okay, enough with the sentiments, let's get wasted!" she said gaining another roar of cheers from the crowd. She passed the mic back to her daughter.

"Okay on the count of three, guys." Rory said to everyone, "1, 2, 3"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear, Lorelai. Happy birthday to you!" sang the crowd then everyone clapped as Lorelai blew out the candle shaped as the number three and five.

* * *

As Lorelai made her way off of the stage, she looked to the spot where she had left Luke, only to find it empty. Her lips twisted as her brows furrowed in confusion, she wondered where he had run off to. She just hoped he hadn't left without telling her 'good-bye' first, but she pushed the thought aside, knowing Luke wouldn't dare leave without at least doing that. Lorelai was pulled out of her thoughts as her attention was being asked for.

"Mom!" came Rory's voice as she approached her mother

"Hey hon!" Lorelai spoke loudly over the band that had continued playing their last couple of songs, "What's up?"

"I wanted to give you my gift, before you get pass the point where you forget what I gave you." She answered holding up yet another little plastic cup, when Lorelai went to accept it, Rory retracted it, "Ah, ah, ah, you get this after we sit down. Follow me." She told her mother and led the way outside of the studio

As they made it outside the steps of the studio, they walked side by side a little ways away from the noise and people, coming to the small playground. They both took up seats in a swing and let their feet lightly dangle as they swayed a little.

"Okay, here." She said handing her the cup, which Lorelai took and then noticed that it wasn't a jell-o shot, it was gold and liquefied.

She downed the contents anyway, noting that it was indeed tequila "Woo! Feel the burn," she said bringing the cup down and making a face before smiling

Rory motioned to swap the cup for the bag and started, "I know this is probably the smallest and cheapest gift I've ever gotten you after the age of ten, but… I mean it's no excuse, but I just felt that this would mean more to you than a sweater." She said as she handed over the bag that she held in her hand, the same bag she kept at bay from her mother the day before.

As Lorelai accepted the bag, she pulled out the tissue paper and then the gift itself. She gasped at the sight of the shiny wood coated frame. It was an 11"x14" picture frame, and resting inside was a picture of all of Stars Hollow in front of the Gazebo. Lorelai and Rory were front and center. They each had an arm around each other's waist. Lorelai was looking down at Rory, her smile shone brightly with pride, while Rory's features were full of admiration.

The rest of the town was in the picture surrounding them as well, with each person's candid feature giving off their exact persona. Luke stood in back of both of the girls with a hand on each of their outer shoulders, looking down at them with his rough exterior, but if you looked good, you could see a small smirk that caused crinkles at the sides of his eyes, his features could only be described as a look of adoration and love.

There was Sookie and Jackson holding each other with goofy grins on their faces. There was Morey who stood behind Babette bent over to put his stony looking face near her enthusiastic one, which was tilted back in mid laugh. There was Miss. Patty holding a small straw fan near her face, who looked as if she had been posing for a photo opt. Taylor held a scowl on his face and a finger in mid air towards Kirk, who looked as if his eyes were about to bug out of his sockets and his palms up in front of him in surrender, terrified of whatever he was being told. There was Mrs. Cassini, Fran Weston, Dean and his family, Gypsy, Bootsie, Andrew, Al from Al's Pancake World, everyone from town was in the photo, including the town troubadour and his guitar.

Lorelai smiled and ran her fingers gently across the photo in awe, then as she looked towards the bottom right corner of the frame she seen writing etched into it and read it silently.

" _ **Home**_ _\- Is it possible that a persons idea of 'home' is considered to be people, instead of a specific place?_ _Whatever the answer may be, for the two of us, 'home'_ isn't _a specific place. It's these people, our family. And thanks to them, we're finally home_. _"_

A single tear slipped down Lorelai's cheek as she looked up to her daughter. "Dang it, I knew I should've went with the sweater." Rory say seeing Lorelai's reaction

"Aw, Hon. This is so much better than a sweater." They both laugh a little

"So you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, so much, kid!" she said as they still sat on the swings and hugged each other with one arm

"You're welcome." Rory said smiling as they released each other, "Okay, let's head back in now and get you drunk. I can see you're getting there." She joked standing up

Lorelai gave a smile "I'm actually gonna hang out here for a little more, just to take in my pretty present from my favorite daughter." She told Rory

Rory nodded, "Okay, when you get back I'll have a shot waiting for you."

"Okay. Thanks again, hon… for everything." She said with a grateful smile

Rory smiled back, "Happy Birthday, Mom." And with that she walked back into the studio leaving Lorelai swaying slowly still sitting on the swings.

* * *

She continued to stare at the photo, studying and imprinting every detail from each face. She looked to her daughter and herself and couldn't help but smile broadly. She was so proud of the woman her daughter had grown into being. She was everything she had hoped for and more. She looked above them and noted Luke's features. She held her smile in place and gave a breathy laugh. He was such a big softy, he would literally do anything for her and her daughter and she knew that. He was their guy, their rock, their protector, their shoulder, Rory's father figure and her… -

"Hey" she heard his deep voice as if on cue. She looked up to see him approaching with a box topped with a baby blue ribbon.

"Hey! I was wondering where you ran off to. I thought you left and didn't say good bye, or that you forgot you're my escort home." She said smiling as he took up Rory's emptied swing

"First of all, I wouldn't leave without saying good bye. Second, I didn't forget. I have no choice, but to escort you home because you're already tipsy," he said smirking at her broad grin and drowsy but sparkling eyes "not drunk, but definitely tipsy." She laughed with her eyes locked on his, "and if you walked home without me, and happened to trip and fall down, you'd get hurt and come into my diner tomorrow morning and complain, then blame me because I wasn't there to prevent said accident. So, really I'm saving myself from having to hear you go on and on about it tomorrow."

"Well, I'm glad my well being is your main concern." She said sarcastically but held her grin.

He nodded. She let her eyes drift down to the box that lay in his lap, he followed her gaze, "I went to go get this from your mountain of presents." He said gesturing to the box, "I wanted to give it to you, while you're not completely drunk off your ass." He said with a small smile

"Wow, you and Rory think so much alike." She said showing him the frame in her hand

"Hmm… Now, I'm kind of intimidated to give you my gift." He said looking down at his box again

"Aw don't feel like that. You always give me great gifts, Luke. I'm sure I'll love whatever that is." She said putting the frame back in its bag and setting it down by her feet, then gave him a reassuring smile

He sighed still unsure, "I guess… Here" he said handing her the box

She placed it in her lap and removed the top of the lid. She shed the top tissue paper and gasped in shock as she lifted a beautiful hand crafted, chestnut colored jewelry box with her name carved in script on top. Also carved onto the top of it were dragonflies, daisies, Rory's name etched small next to a lily and even a tiny frog at the bottom left corner.

"I wanted it to be a past, present and future jewelry box." Luke spoke up. "The daisies represent your past because daisies have always been your favorite flower. The dragonflies represent your present endeavor with Sookie, of opening The Dragonfly Inn. And the frog represents your future because you and your crazy fairy-tale beliefs. Once you finally find a 'frog' that's worthy enough, and you kiss him, he'll turn into a Prince. And Rory's name is in there because she's apart of all three." He explained

Lorelai shook her head amazed by his selfless act. She was overwhelmed by all the emotions that hit her. This amazing jewelry box held so much of his thought and time. She knew this must have taken him hours, days, weeks, probably even as much as a few months to complete. As she thought about how much thought went into his gift, she couldn't help it as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She silently took in the stunning piece of work then looked up at Luke. He was truly unbelievable.

Luke had a small smile seeing her reaction and spoke softly, "Open it." He gestured to the small latch in the front

Lorelai lift the latch, as the top raised, a shelf panel inside opened up. What lay beautifully on the black velvet lining caused her to gasp in shock yet again, but this time her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and her mouth fell wide open. On display, rested a stunning 3k princess cut diamond solitaire pendant, which was securely set in a four-prong 14k white gold setting and suspended from a 14k white gold link style chain. It looked like a bright shining star. For the first time in her life, Lorelai Gilmore was lost for words.

"Do you like it?" He asked her getting nervous from her silence

"Are you crazy?!" she blurted out in a huff, "What the hell were you thinking? This must of cost you a fortune! Who are you? The undercover Rockefeller?"

"What? No! Lorelai, I made the jewelry box and the only thing I bought was the chain from the necklace. I really want you to have it. I didn't thing you of all people wouldn't want this gift." He said a little confused and hurt

"That's not it, Luke, I honestly think this gift is amazing. I love the jewelry box, but this necklace and humungous rock is going above and beyond. This is too much." She shook her head slowly and looked up, "Luke… I can't accept this. I won't let you waste your hard earned money on me. Luke, you deserve a vacation or I don't know a new truck, but not to just throw away your money, I won't allow it. You work too hard to do that." She said

"Lorelai, first of all, spending money on you is not a waste of my money. Secondly, it's my money, and I'll do what I damn please with it, and I want to spend it on you. Third, I don't need a new truck, mine may be old, but it still runs just fine, and it's not like I go far. Fourth, you work just as hard if not harder what with juggling both of the Inn's at one point and Rory. Lastly, I don't want to take a vacation by myself. I'd just feel sad and pathetic." He said with a smirk and sighed, "If you don't accept this gift, I'll understand, but I'll be deeply hurt."

Lorelai's head tilted and her brows furrowed in confusion at his last statement. She stayed silent trying to figure out what he meant. Luke took advantage of her silence and spoke up, keeping his voice soft, "It was my mom's…" he sighed and continued "The diamond. My dad gave it to her, on an engagement ring." He gave a soft chuckle thinking about the story he was about to tell her, "It cost him a year's worth of profit from the Hardware store and he and my mom had to live off of bread and water for the next year. When he gave it to her, he told her that it had called out to him. It looked as beautiful and bright as the North Star, and he just knew he had to get it. He always thought of my mom as his North Star because not only was she beautiful and bright, but it was also because she would always steer him in the right direction. She'd never fail to guide him home… to her." He swallowed thickly at his memory and looked up from the necklace into Lorelai's tear stricken eyes and smiled genuinely, "Before she died, she had given this to my dad for me. She told him to tell me, to give it to my chosen beautiful bright burning star. The one who would put all my doubts aside time and time again. The one that would always steer me in the right direction. The one who would never fail to guide me home… to her." He said as their eyes were locked on each other intensely. He lifted his hand and with the pad of his thumb, he brushed away a rogue tear that had escaped and was making its way down her cheek.

He picked up the necklace and said, "Here, let me." He draped it in front of her as she swept her hair up. His fingers brushed gently over her skin sending shivers down her spine. He clasped the hook in the back and brushed his hands down her arms, "There" he said as he retracted his hands and moved back with his swing.

"Thank you, Luke. I love it all… so much." She said. For some reason in the back of her mind she felt the urge to say _I love you, too_ , but pushed that thought aside quickly and placed a smile on her lips instead

Luke smiled back, "Good, I'm glad." He said then continued, "Lorelai, you're my best friend. I will never regret this. I don't ever want you to doubt your worth to me, okay?" he said holding her stare

"Okay." She replied softly with a nod.

Lorelai was still in a state of shock. He was giving her his mother's diamond and they weren't even a couple… yet. She wanted them to be and she was sure they were heading in that direction, but the fact that they hadn't even been officially labeled anything besides best friends, made Lorelai's heart soar. This man had the biggest most genuine hearts out there and she was determined to claim it all. As she was about to place the jewelry box back into the gift box, her eye caught sight of a card.

"You got me a card too? Gosh Luke, how are you gonna be able to top yourself next year?" she joked causing him to chuckle lightly then look down to stare at his boots while she was about to read it.

She picked up the card that was sitting on the tissue paper, she looked up at him, and his eyes were fixed on the envelope in her hands. She carefully opened it and silently read it.

 _Lorelai,_

 _You of all people know that I'm not any good at the talking thing, so you'll see how I'm not any better at writing. Don't laugh, it's about to get sappy._ She gave a breathy laugh then continued reading. _Here it goes… Lorelai, I've come to realize that the only people I need in my life are the ones who need me in theirs. Especially when I have nothing else to offer them, but myself..._

 _Since the day you and Rory came into my life, words can't even explain how incredibly happy and complete I've felt. I had gained a family that I had craved for so long, feeling things that I thought I'd never feel ever again. You two have brought life back into me that I thought I had let die, a long time ago._

 _You always say, you don't know where you'd be without me, but the truth is, I don't know where I'd without you, and I pray to God, that I never have to know. You'll never truly know how grateful I am for having both of you in my life. That night after Rory's play, what you said, the same goes for me._

 _I don't have very many people in my life, period, let alone people who are in my life permanently forever. People who will always be there for me and me for them, but that doesn't matter. The only people I truly care about being there on my side, besides Liz and Jess, are you and Rory. So long as I have that, I'll always be the luckiest and happiest guy in the world… Even though my exterior features might show the opposite._ Lorelai laughed a little. _You're my family, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Okay, that was enough sap from me for the century; now back to being the grump._

 _Happy Birthday, Lorelai!_

 _\- Luke_

Tears were spilling out of Lorelai's eyes now, as she looked up meeting Luke's shy gaze she bit her lip, put the box on the ground and stood up. She stood in front of him and held her hand out for him, which he took and allowed her to pull him up as well. Once he stood, she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly to her as she buried her face into his neck. She took in his masculine woodsy scent that was mixed with after-shave and a hint of burgers. She loved the way he smelled, it comforted her and made her feel safe, it was just so… Luke.

He mirrored her actions and held her firmly to him. He buried his nose in her soft dark waves and inhaled her wild cherry blossom shampoo, the exact smell he had filed away in his memory from the first time he ever caught a whiff as she breezed on by. He couldn't stop smiling. He knew he had done well with his gift and he was so happy that Lorelai was happy.

"Thank you so much, Luke. This is definitely the best birthday ever." She said as she pulled back to give him a smile which Luke already returned. As their eyes locked once again, they stared into the others blue orbs, getting lost at sea. Luke's eyes drifted to her lips and suddenly felt himself being drawn to them, like a moth to a flame. Lorelai seen his eyes break and allowed hers to fall to his lips as well, leaning into him. Just as they were mere centimeters apart, feeling each other's warm breaths on their lips- EEEEK!

They heard the mic screech causing them to jerk back and wince. Then they heard Kirk's say, "Lorelai? Luke? Wherever you guys are, can you please make your way back inside? We want to get a group photo before I start mixing it up." They had a good two feet of distance between them. They looked up and gave a small smile to the other. Both knowing that another moment was yet again ruined.

Luke cleared his throat; "I guess we should get back before he comes out here on a hunt."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, right. That wouldn't be good." They met eyes again shyly and smiled. "Come on, Diner Man, let's get us some drinks." She said as he helped her with her gifts to put back on the table safely and slipped her arm through his linking their hands and lead them back over towards the studio.

Lorelai figured a few more of Miss. Patty's jell-o shots or a couple more tequila shots and she would be golden. She didn't want to be falling down drunk, just drunk enough. Drunk enough to be bold, brave and in the know. In the know meaning she would still know what she did the day after. She was determined to put her plan into action and get Luke to make a move, either that or she would be brave and drunk enough to flirt her ass off with him and get a reaction to where they could take their friendship a notch or two higher. She was excited and giddy from the anticipation. Not knowing what else the night would hold for them.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, sorry that this chapter lacked smut, and was pretty sappy, but it was a must in order to get our favorite couple from A to B. But don't worry the next chapter should hopefully be up soon and will be filled with an inebriated Lorelai! Woo-hoo! Oh btw, the little quote I had Rory engrave in the picture, the idea and some of the words were used from Stephanie Perkins. I just changed and added more to it, so credit to her. Anyway, here you go, til next time. Stay tuned, dudes!


	4. Happy Birthday, Lorelai! Part Deuce

**Disclaimer:** ASP's creation not mine. Don't own anything! If I did, I would want to own, Scott Patterson or Luke Danes. I'm totally fine with either! ;p Also, if I did own GG, there would be no such thing as the Nardini's, and LL would be happily married at the end of S6, while making Lorelai's dream in S3 become a reality in S7. Copper BOOM!

 **A/N:** This chapter is written for the _Enscotched Ficathon_. Go check out the amazing **junienmomo** 's page for the _Enscotched – A Gilmore Girls Ficathon_ post listing the stories and authors who are participating. I love reading stories with drunken characters, especially if it's one of our Java Junkies. Anyway, you got the calm before the storm, so here's comes the thunder and lightning. Ha!

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Lorelai! (Part Deuce)_

Luke had his right arm wrapped firmly around Lorelai's waist, keeping her steady. His fingers were unconsciously drawing circles on her abdomen, unknowingly causing butterflies to flutter wildly in the pits of her stomach. He had a beer dangling from his left hand, as they watched the people dance to the music.

Lorelai had successfully gotten herself into the mixed category of the 'Happy-Flirtatious Drunk'. She was in a ridiculously good mood and it was contagious. Luke wasn't even close to being drunk, but she broke his stone-cold features in an instant. That wasn't anything new, but he broke a hell of a lot quicker than usual. When she laughed, he couldn't help but laugh, when she started gently bumping his hip, he bumped back playfully as well. When a song would come on over the speakers that she liked and would start singing to him, he would chuckle and shake his head, all while still holding her close at his side.

His body kept swaying slightly each time Lorelai gently bumped her hip with his. She was casually nodding her head to the beat of the music and let her body rest into Luke's. She wore an infectious grin and her eyes were clouded, but still showed its sparkle. Her smile only increased the spread of Luke's smirk, as he shook his head at catching her as she continuously stole palpable flirty glances at him.

Lorelai wasn't stumbling or acting clumsy at all, but keeping her from falling and hurting herself was his excuse to have her in his arms, when he was questioned, which Lorelai had no problem with. Luke finished off his beer and leaned over a bit to place it on a table closest to him, inadvertently causing Lorelai to take a step over as well. As he straightened out, he realized his slight movement now had Lorelai standing directly in front of him. He hadn't removed his arm from around her waist during his slight shifting and she hadn't even blinked an eye, about their new stance. He rested his now free hand at his side, while tightening his grip on his arm that still enveloped Lorelai securely and remained as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Luke moved his face down to Lorelai's ear, "You ready for another round?" he asked speaking lowly

Lorelai smiled as her eyes drew shut at the feel of his lips grazing her ear, "Mmm… Dirty" she half said and half moaned, then turned her head a little to look at him. His brows raised and smirked. He gave a low breathy laugh and waited for another answer. Before she could respond though, Sookie and Jackson came waddling over.

"Here you go, sweetie." Sookie said holding out a red plastic cup to her, while Jackson gave Luke one

"What is this, vodka?" Lorelai asked taking the cup that was filled with a clear liquid, while Luke sniffed his skeptically

Sookie shook her head then leaned in close to Lorelai, "No, I snagged a couple of cups and had Jackson fill them with water from a bottle. That way you can hydrate while looking like you're getting plotzed and don't have to worry about puking your brains out later tonight." Sookie informed the two of them

"Oh, good idea! Thanks!" Lorelai approved with a short giggle. Just then the beginning instrumentals came on for; _I'm a Believer by The Monkees,_ causing Lorelai to force her sip of water down quickly and bent at the waist to place her cup on the table, earning a soft clear of his throat from Luke, "Ooooh! Come on Sook!" she said with a smile as she shook her shoulders a little and swayed her hips with a bit more pressure against Luke.

Sookie gave a squeal and set her cup down as well and started clapping and bopping her head goofily to the music. Lorelai's feet never moved a muscle, as she gracefully circled her hips in place and allowed her upper body to do all the moving. Luke's hands were placed firmly on Lorelai's hips, while Jackson anxiously boxed off Sookie as if she were a wobbly baby taking her first steps.

 _I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

 _Meant for someone else but not for me._

Luke was trying with every bit of his remaining strength to keep his body under control, but was helplessly losing that battle. He was having a very difficult time in daunting a reaction to Lorelai's bottom grinding against his manifesting jean-covered member. He inhaled sharply and flexed his clenched jaw.

 _Love was out to get me. That's the way it seemed._

 _Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

Lorelai grabbed a hold of Luke's hands and turned around, half to his relief and half to his dismay. She smiled brightly and spun herself with his right hand.

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace of doubt in my mind._

She held his hands in hers and kept lightly shaking her shoulders smiling up at him giving him no choice but to smile back while shaking his head. He never underestimated her, and she never gave him good reason not to. He didn't care about the whispers and stares, and most likely the questions that would follow tomorrow, at that moment he and Lorelai were the only two people in the room.

 _I'm in love. I'm a believer!_

 _I couldn't leave her if I tried._

He didn't know if he let his tough exterior down because he was tired or just didn't feel like putting up a fight, but he knew it was neither. It was because the woman he had been in love with since the day she first walked into his diner, six years ago, was there with him. Looking at him as if he were the only man in the world.

 _I thought love was more or less a given thing,_

 _Seems the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah._

He couldn't help but wonder how this remarkable woman had made her way into his life. Before he knew her, he was the most surly and unhappiest guy in town. He didn't have a family, with both of his parents passing and his sister and nephew in God knows where, doing God knows what. He was left broken, no one to depend on, no one to run to, no one to care for or love. He was all alone.

 _What's the use in trying'?_

 _All you get is pain._

 _When I needed sunshine I got rain._

That is until, he got the wind knocked out of him, that faithful day the astounding and life changing tornado, better known as Lorelai Gilmore came storming into his life.

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace of doubt in my mind._

As he watched her dance in front of him, never once letting go of his hands, he couldn't stop the huge smile that rested on his lips.

 _I'm in love, I'm a believer!_

 _I couldn't leave her if I tried_

From the first time he looked into her magnetizing blue eyes, he knew he was a goner. He knew from the start he would bend over backwards for her. He would keep his tough exterior up, but she knew and he knew it was all for show. He had lost that fight a long time ago and he honestly loved knowing that she was the reason for that. He was just a big teddy bear when it came to her.

 _Then I saw her face, said I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace of doubt in my mind._

All those years he thought Rachel had been _the one._ He had tolerated her coming and going because on one hand she was the only woman that accepted him the way he was and on the other hand he just didn't have the time or patience to go woman hunting. That wasn't him, that wasn't what he liked or did, so he allowed time and time again for her to take advantage of his heart.

 _Said I'm a believer_

What he came to learn though was with each return he gave less of his time and less of himself, and with every departure he also wasn't surprised and hurt less. All those years he thought that was what love was and what being in love felt like… That is, until Lorelai came into play. Then it was Rachel who? But not in an arrogant way, it was in an eye opening way.

He felt as though he was _Tony Montana_ and his heart was his _'little friend'_ , with Lorelai. It was always on a rollercoaster ride, one that when you were riding it, you eagerly awaited the part where you get the dramatic pause at the top and anticipate the steep drop that's about to happen. You smile big ready for the thrill, raise your hands above your head and welcome the butterflies with open arms.

His heart never had a set beat when she was around. He never experienced that with anyone else before, not even Rachel. He had to learn to love Rachel, in the way that he didn't fall in love with her over night, or feel anything for her besides attraction at first sight. With Lorelai though, when he finally allowed himself to look up at the incessant chatty woman beside him, he was at a lost for words. He was instantly infatuated with her. There was an immediate connection that drew him to her. He swore that in that moment, if you looked into his eyes, his pupils would be in the shape of a throbbing heart. He hadn't even gotten her name yet, but the feelings that rushed within him were overwhelmingly compelling.

Lorelai was a force of powerful energy that turned his whole perspective and life upside down. She brought out things and feelings in him willingly. She was this stunning creature that you couldn't help but be amazed by. His feelings for Rachel then, couldn't even be compared to what he felt for Lorelai now.

Rachel was his past, and she would forever stay in his past. She knew that he wasn't 'hers' the last time she returned; he hadn't been 'hers' for a long while. He found himself doing crazy things for Lorelai, things he'd never in a million years even consider doing if it wasn't for her. He would do anything, just to see her smile. He belonged to someone that didn't even know she owned him. That said woman was the same woman that was right in front of him now.

Lorelai held his hands and continued to dance in front of him with the same dazzling smile she always wore. That knee buckling, heart warming, contagious smile, that had super powers of its own. She laughed and kept her eyes on him, as she moved closer, she let her hands glide up his arms to his shoulders, shaking them lightly with her. She leaned into him breathlessly from her dancing. He held her close and basked in the feeling of her in his arms.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke were still in each other's arms talking while Sookie and Jackson went to the bathroom yet again.

"So Luke," Lorelai started seeing her opportunity to tease him "when am I gonna get to see you drop it, drop it low and shake what your mama gave ya... well in this case your daddy?"

"What?" he asked confused, looking at her in his arms

"I'll bet you have a really hot bod under all these layers and an unsuspecting package that render women speechless upon delivery." she said with a giggle

"What?!" he blushed

"Ha! Look, you're blushing! See, I'm right!" Lorelai says pointing toward his cheek "Come on, Luke, you saw me." she said running a finger down his chest

He watched her slowly trail her finger and let it land on his belt buckle then he cleared his throat remembering their surroundings and squeezed her tightly to him. She leaned up next to his ear and whispered, "I want to take you home, because it's your turn to get undressed and render _me_ speechless. No more delivering packages to anyone else but me, Burger boy."

Luke instantly felt his jeans becoming tighter by the second. He pulled Lorelai flush up against him, letting her feel what she was doing to him and she smirked smugly. Before she could say anything else to torture Luke, Sookie and Jackson returned. Lorelai spoke softly to Luke, "Don't worry, we'll continue this later, Lucas." causing him to growl at her before she turned in his arms, leaning against his chest and laying her hands over his to face their friends.

* * *

As Kirk announced that the next song would be the last song, the designated people cleaned up the studio, while the drunken townies were taken home.

Sookie had already overstayed her time at the party and was half asleep on Jackson's shoulder "Honey, I told you we needed to get you home two hours ago." Said Jackson as he wrapped an arm around Sookie's waist pulling her in the direction of the exit.

"I know, but we couldn't leave, it was only 10:30. She's my best friend I had to stay till the end with her." Sookie mumbled into Jackson's shoulder

"I know, honey, but the baby needs its rest, by connection, you need your rest. Lorelai understands. Don't you Lorelai." said Jackson

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically with a smile, "Oh yes! Understand, a lot of understanding here." She said patting Sookie's arm "Go on home, hon. I'm gonna take off as well."

"How you getting home? You can't drive." Sookie said waking up a bit concerned about her friend

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm not driving. Luke here is my escort. He's gonna make sure I get home safe and sound, right Luke." She turned to him

"Not like I have a choice." He said ending it with a smirk

"See, he's jumping for joy." Lorelai teased then turned serious, "Seriously, Sook, I'm feeling a lot less 'woo!' And a lot more 'hoo?!' because of the water and Luke will be sure I'm good." Luke nodded agreeing "Go home so you and baby 'Jackie' can get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Lorelai reassured Sookie

"Alright, I guess. Good night you guys." Sookie bid as she and Jackson left

Luke turned to look at Lorelai and asked, "You ready?" still holding her waist with one strong arm

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah let's go."

They made it to the door then Luke stopped them, "Wait, what about Rory?" he asked Lorelai genuinely worried about the soon to be 17 year old girl

Lorelai smiled at his concern for her daughter then shook her head "She's staying at Lane's tonight."

Luke blew out a sigh of relief, "Okay. Let's go." And continued on their way

* * *

As they walked down the path of the sidewalk, Luke held Lorelai tightly to him just like how he had throughout the night, and Lorelai matched his step. She was feeling the affects of the alcohol weakening, but still very much in her system.

Luke had been driving her wild all night. The butterflies in her stomach were never-ending with every smile he gave her during the night. He made her legs feel like Patty's red-liquored substance she drank, when he would touch her or hold her close, like he was doing now. His sentimental and meaningful words that he spoke as he gave her, her gifts only fueled her desire to have him more. But, the story behind the diamond… That was the one that did it.

It broke through and shattered her cement walls that barricaded her heart. His dad had taken his hard earned money and bought this stunning rock for his mother as a promise of himself and his love to her.

Before his mother had passed, her request was for the ring to go to Luke. For Luke to give it to a woman that he found to be beautiful and bright, one who would put all his doubts and worries aside, one that would always steer him in the right direction. The _only_ woman who would never fail to guide him home. And he had chosen her. He had given the momentous diamond to her. He thought of her as his North Star.

Luke thought of her, how his father thought of his mother. He always talked very highly of his parents. His father was his role model, his idol, his hero and from the few stories he had shared with her of his mother, Luke adored her. He always smiled talking about them and their family, which warmed her. He wanted that kind of family with his chosen woman. This man, this wonderful, strong, handsome, thoughtful, loving man chose her. She was his _home_.

Lorelai wanted nothing more than to take him and claim him hers, but at the same time she didn't want to rush things. She shook her head thinking that six years was definitely the farthest thing from 'rushing things'. They were two minutes away from her house, when Lorelai stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked confused at why they stopped

Lorelai looked up at him with furrowed brows and twisted her lips as if she was thinking for a moment then she broke out into a grin, "Luuuke?" she crooned

Luke knew that tone combined with that grin all too well. She was gonna ask him something that he may or may not like, so he gave her an expectant look, "What?" he asked her tiredly

"Can I get a Lukey back ride?" She asked innocently, crossing her hands and holding them while twisting slightly like a shy 4-year-old girl would, still holding her grin

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically but let one corner of his mouth turn up, "Hop on." He said bending his knees a little so she could climb on

"Yay!" Lorelai said excitedly and rushed over and hopped up and in one swift movement she was on his back. Her arms snaked around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. His hands went to under her thighs to hold her up. She pressed her cheek against his and said softly into his ear, "Giddy up, Cowboy"

Luke swallowed hard at feeling Lorelai's lips graze his ear and her warm breath against his neck. Her breast were pressed up against his shoulder blades, one of her arms holding tight while one of her hands rubbed his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly causing his lower back to burn as if it was on fire. He thought his legs were going to give out from under him. He recollected himself and started moving. He was breathing hard, not from her weight, but because they were glued together. If only she had been in front of him…

He shook his head of the thought. That was dangerous territory with Lorelai being this close to him. Her head lay on his shoulder facing him. Her lips grazing his neck with every other step he took. He swallowed again feeling his restraint slipping. His jeans were rapidly becoming skin-tight, he began walking a little slower up her pathway, thankful that Babette was knocked out on a mat and Morey was one of the sober clean up crew members back at the studio.

Lorelai inhaled "Mmmm" she exhaled vibrating Luke's throat, which caused his pace to become snail like as he clenched his jaw, "You smell good." Lorelai purred, her lips moving over his skin as she spoke, causing Luke's eyes to fall close, only to snap open remembering he was walking them both. Lorelai smiled menacingly and lifted her head to move her lips next to his ear again, "Luke" she whispered

Luke thought he was gonna break his teeth from how tightly he clenched them shut "Hm?" was all he could get out without stammering or sounding like an idiot

Lorelai let her lips hover right by his ear "You smell delicious" she whispered again, then let the tip of her tongue run up along the rim of his ear making his breath hitch

"Lorelai" he warned weakly in a growl, now at a stand still on the bottom of her porch

"Mmmm, you taste even better." She purred before sucking on his lobe, then playfully tugging on it between her teeth

Luke let out a shaky breath while murmuring "Oh my God" he tried to continue on his goal in getting Lorelai in her home safely and with each step he took up her porch, he mumbled "I'm gonna die." Step "I'm gonna die" Step "I. Am." Step "Going. To." Step "Die." He let out with a struggling huff as Lorelai kept on the whole time.

She had moved from his ear to the back of his jaw then trailed wet open-mouthed kisses down his neck. She ran her tongue along a spot below his ear gaining a groan, which only encouraged her. She latched her lips to the spot and swirled her tongue sensually. She sucked hard for a moment and let her teeth sink into him for a split second earning another groan from him, this time loud and clear.

When he had finally made it to her front door, he was panting as if he had ran a marathon. "Key" was all he trusted himself saying

Lorelai lifted her head to see they were at the door and he couldn't proceed. She smiled and kissed his neck with a big wet kiss, and patted his shoulder "Down boy" she still spoke in a lust filled timbre.

Luke thought his jaw would lock from the tight hold he kept to keep his lips from reciprocating. He carefully eased her down allowing her to get her feet balanced before moving to the side so she could open the door. She dug into her pocket and went through the ring looking for her house key.

"Here it is." she said holding one of the five keys up then she began trying to open the door. After a minute of her fiddling with the knob and key, still on the wrong side of the door, Luke took over.

"Here, let me do it." He said brushing her hand aside and taking a hold of the key

"With me?" Lorelai teased arching a brow

Luke's head snapped to look at her "What?" dropping the keys as a result of his abrupt movements. He looked down at the abandoned keys and let out, "Jeez"

Lorelai just smiled. He took a big breath then shook his head and cleared his throat. He bent over to retrieve the keys. He had to try them all since he forgot which one it was after dropping it. Lorelai's smile only got wider because her plan was working. She knew exactly which key opened the door to her house and she could've easily opened it, but she had rounded up an idea to get handsy with Luke again, so she played it out. Seeing he hadn't found the key yet, she walked up flush against him from behind and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Luke jumped a little from the unexpected contact. His body was tense, trying to steel himself from reacting to her not being able to keep her hands to herself. He wasn't complaining, but the tiny nagging feeling in the back of his mind kept playing over and over, saying 'she's only behaving this way because she's drunk'.

"Lorelai" he warned halfheartedly, but didn't stop her

Lorelai pressed her lips to his flannel clad back and inhaled his scent deeply. She permitted her hands to roam over his chest, down his ribs, over his taut abdomen and slowly edged a hand lower. She had gotten right to his hipbone, her long nimble fingers just about to brush over his well alert and growing front, only for Luke to catch it in time "Lorelai" he gasps and grabs her hand.

She giggles as he pulls her in the house getting the door open "What?" she asks innocently watching as he shut the door.

He turned back to face her and shook his head and walked over to her "Come on we need to get you into bed" Luke says placing a hand on her lower back and grabbing her hand with his free one.

Lorelai gasps playfully "Why, Lucas, are you trying to get me in my birthday suit?" she teased causing Luke's mouth to fall slightly open, she smiled and continued, "Oh wait, you already have." She teases giving him a wink and starts up the stairs "You gonna tuck me in, Diner Man?" she asked looking over her shoulder continuing her journey

Luke had his eyes locked on her and could only nod. When he finally remembered how to move his legs he took the stairs two at a time. As he made it to the top, he walked down the hall to her bedroom door. Seeing it slightly cracked open caused him to be hit with a rush of déjà vu. Suddenly images of Lorelai dancing to her music in front of her dresser completely naked hit him.

He saw tiny beads of water still clinging to her flawless form. He could see her dark waves resting over her shoulders, tickling over her perfectly shaped breasts. Her flat abdomen and milky skin still glistened audaciously. Luke could again feel a specific part of his body uninhibitedly reacting to his thoughts. He quickly shook them aside, tried adjusting his jeans a bit and knocked loudly on the door, making sure to let her know of his presence.

"Get in here, Luke" he heard her call out to him. He cautiously pushed the door open wincing a bit as he stepped into the room.

"Lorelai?" he called out. Just then he heard the door shut behind him. He whipped around quickly only to see Lorelai leaning up against the door wearing a short dark green silk robe with black lace at the top accenting her cleavage. Luke's eyes went wide and his mouth to fall open then close to swallow "Wha-wha..Uh wha?" he stammered gesturing to her attire

Lorelai smiled and slowly approached him causing his brows to shoot up "What's the matter? Don't you like it?" she asked taking another step towards him

Seeing her approaching him, his eyes got wider as he backed up. He put his hands up to stop her "Wha-what are you doing?" he said panicked

Lorelai's smile only grew at seeing him squirm and yet his eyes never left her figure "Getting what I wished for, when I blew out my candles." She said taking another step towards him. He backed up again only for the back of his knees to hit her bed causing him to fall onto it in a sitting position.

There were lights flashing and bells dinging it her head as she had accomplished exactly what she wanted him to do. Lorelai was right in front of him. She pushed a knee to separate his legs and stood between them. His breathing was frantic, she reached for his buttons on his shirt and got a few undone before Luke's mobility kicked back into gear and stopped her, holding her wrists to his chest. "Wait Lorelai. You ca- I ca- we can't do this." Came his breathless protest

She pulled a little back and ran her hands over her robe, "Don't you like this robe?" she asked him letting her hands rest on her hips

Luke's face turned to confused at the sudden change in topic "What?" he asked at a lost

Lorelai nodded as if that was an actual answer to her question "Yeah, me neither" she said and swiftly pulled at the loose knot that held her robe closed.

Before Luke could even register what she was doing, her robe was falling open to her sides exposing herself to him. His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped as he breathed "Oh my God" He was as still as a statue, well… most of him was.

As her robe hung open she rested her hands on her hips again and held a smug smile on her lips watching as he sat motionless. The only parts of him that moved was his eyes as he took all of her in, close up with her consent this time, causing his southern regions to show even more just how much his eyes appreciated her. She let him settle a bit and awaited his next move. When he still hadn't moved, she shed the robe completely, letting it pool at her feet and lifted a knee to place it on the outside of his leg, then lifted her other knee and followed pursuit for the other side, straddling him.

When air was knocked back into his lungs, and mobility in his limbs, he stammered "I- You- oh my God, Lorelai."

She leaned forward and placed kisses on his cheek trailing to his ear then whispered "I want you so bad, Luke." He let out a shaky breath "Don't you want me?" She nibbled on his ear and suckled his lobe while she lowered her lower half onto him.

"You can't even imagine." He said as he let out a grunt, while dreadfully fighting to keep his hands at his sides. He could feel her heated moistness on his still growing arousal through his jeans and his hips involuntarily thrust upward gaining a moan from her. Lorelai smiled at his response and started rocking her hips back and forth a bit trying to unleash his last bit of control. She kissed his neck again and started sucking hard, determined to mark him as hers. She bit down and let her lips and tongue soothe the spot, causing him to moan and grasp her hips thrusting up into her again. This was even better than his dreams.

Lorelai smiled and pulled her face back a little, brushing her nose with his then placing a small kiss on it. Luke had his eyes closed, assimilating everything that was happening. His breathing was ragged and when his eyes fluttered open again it was dark and full of want. Lorelai assumed hers mirrored his with the way he made her feel. Lorelai circled her hips again causing Luke to groan, but his rational thoughts came flooding back to him at his volume he let out. He stilled her hips looking into her eyes then slowly shook his head and swallowed thickly.

"Lorelai" He said huskily, "We cant. I'd feel like I would be taking advantage of you because you're drunk.

"But I'm not drunk anymore, I'm not sober, but I'm not drunk. I know that much. I'm right in between." She said panting, not wanting to stop

"Lorelai, I want you to remember everything and not have an ounce of regret the next day… I can't ruin this." He said gesturing between them "I can't ruin this before we even got a chance to start. I've waited since the day I met you for a chance, and I won't ever forgive myself if this was all we'll have because I didn't do it properly." He finished looking deep into her eyes, letting her see the emotion behind his words

Lorelai lifted both of her hands to cradle his face. She nodded understandingly and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek, "I know what you mean, Luke. I have driven myself crazy about the possibility of an 'us' _many_ of times, trust me." She kissed his forehead, "But this is different. I can't deny my feelings anymore. I realized that I can't just push them aside and think they'll go away with time, because they haven't. They've only gotten stronger. A lot stronger. I have never _ever_ felt the way that I feel about you for any man before." She kisses his other cheek, "And that scares the hell out of me. I've wanted this- _us_ , for _so_ long and I'm tired of fighting it." She kisses his chin, "I just never admitted it before because if things didn't work out I couldn't bare the thought of losing you." She kissed his nose and he nodded, "I don't ever wanna lose you. You're my best friend, my rock, my backbone, my guy… well at least I want you to be my-"

"I am." He chimed "Lorelai, I just-… I don't want you to regret anything with me."

"I could never regret anything with you, Luke… Well, just that it took us this long to act on it, but I won't regret it, Luke, ever… It's _you_." She poured out to him.

They held an intense gaze as their mouths drew closer giving in to the magnetizing electricity. Just as they felt the other's hot breath on their wet parted lips, their eyes fell shut heavily and their lips brushed each other's ever so slightly. Lorelai still held his face in her palms and kept him still while she let her lips brush over his again. He parted his at the feel of her soft ones tickling his. He allowed her to capture his bottom lip and suck lightly, then languidly drag her tongue over it enticingly causing him to give a moan.

She released his lip but kept them still touching and circled her hips adding more pressure. He grunted into her mouth causing her to smile. She narrower her tongue and lightly let it flick over his upper lip. His tongue came out to meet hers on instinct, only to be met by air, for she had pulled back slightly biting her bottom lip to hide her smile. He waited for her to come back to him, his eyes still closed. She leaned forward again and suckled his bottom lip then playfully bit down and gave it a light tug getting a groan out of Luke. She felt exhilarated knowing she was doing this to him.

She let go of his lip and kissed it lovingly then parted her lips, causing him to mirror her movement and she smiled devilishly, then again flicked her tongue teasingly over his upper lip. His tongue probed out to meet hers, only to once more, come up empty. He growled in frustration causing her to giggle at his eager impatience. He charged forward devouring her lips and slipping his tongue in between, tasting her mouth.

She let out a soft moan as he let one of his hands glide up into her hair while the other was roaming up her side and landing on her breast. He let his thumb brush over her peak causing it to instantly harden. He brought his hand up and broke their kiss. He lightly let his thumb run over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and began sucking on his thumb seductively, gently letting her tongue swirl over it. Luke's mouth was agape, his eyes watching her mouth intently. He pulled his hand back and massaged her breast again as he hungrily attacked her mouth.

Suddenly, Luke felt like he had been here before, she had done this to him before, but how, when this was their first of everything… Then it dawned on him. His dreams. She teased him like this in his dreams, and he remembered he thought it was sexy as hell. He thought this was sexy as hell.

Lorelai's hands were feverishly working on the rest of Luke's flannel, just realizing that she was nude, while he was still fully clothed. As she rid him of it, she started for his black t-shirt, she mischievously ground her hips into his, erupting a guttural groan from him. She lifted his shirt over his head swiftly then broke their mind-numbing lip lock and pushed him back to lay flat.

He opened his eyes and looked up to her immaculate form, he had never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as she. His chest was heaving frantically, gasping for air. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her beauty, the diamond he gave her sparkling brightly off her neck, right below her collar bone, only adding to her vivacity. The lamp on her nightstand gave her form a soft glow, causing her to look like a magnificent angel. He still couldn't believe this was all real.

Lorelai's hands were moving like her mouth usually did, when it was talking a mile a minute. She was on a mission, and she wasn't about to stop until she completed it. She unfastened his belt, tossing it carelessly behind her and undid his jeans. She slowed down just a tad and leaned over him just to dust wet hot kisses over his chest, while sliding off of him. She continued to kiss down his firm abdomen and hooked her fingers into his jeans and boxers urging him to lift his hips. As she slid them down, his blatantly straining erection wasn't quite straining anymore.

Lorelai let out a sharp gasp at the sight of him. He was a godsend, beautiful, slick and massive. She licked and bit her bottom lip then looked at him with an arched brow and a smirk causing him to blush and smile up at her. She deliberately ran her index finger teasingly slow up his thigh. Luke's eyes shut close as he thought he was gonna have a stroke at the incredible pleasure she was giving him, it was literally like she practiced all the things he liked and mastered them.

She circled over his base then took a hold of him in her palm obtaining another groan from him. She smiled, truly captivated by the sight of him. She reached out and held him firmly then stroked him once from his tip to his base, acquiring a low grunt from him. He opened his eyes to drink in the image before him; his eyes were glued on her. She smiled at him impishly as she licked her lips. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his tip once, twice, on the third kiss she let her tongue come out and play.

She wrapped her lips around his head and swirled her tongue, slowly over him. His hips thrust up involuntarily as he moaned at the feel of her velvety tongue. She had enough of the teasing, and felt he deserved more, so she let him go and ran her tongue down his length, lubing him up. Then in one fluid motion she deep throated all of him.

"Oh my God!" Luke grunted through clenched teeth loudly. Lorelai held him there and clenched her throat, her walls squeezing him. "Lorelai" he groaned

She slowly dragged her lips upward, towing her tongue along to his tip then swirling around it again. She started bobbing her head with deep full strokes. Luke had his hands buried in her hair, gripping tightly as she continued. She brought her hand into the mix, bobbing fast and allowing more suction, she grasped his length connecting her lips to her hand and pumped him deliciously. She rotated her wrist and continued her mouth's task, while her tongue dragging firmly under his length. Luke's hips meeting her every stroke, his eyes had rolled back after looking down at himself enveloped my Lorelai's mouth and throat. He felt his tip drawing against the walls of the inside of her throat. No woman had even been able to handle him, and she being the first and only, made him moan in satisfaction.

Luke thought he would loose himself right then, so he pulled her up. She released him with a pop of her lips. They were red and swollen, looking like Julia Roberts' lips. He attacked her mouth and delve his tongue in exploring and caressing hers. He flipped them over without warning causing Lorelai to give a giggle. He needed her now. He rocked his hips, rubbing his shaft against her sleek wet folds and clit.

"Oh God, Luke!" she moaned

They locked eyes as his tip made contact with her entrance. He kissed her gingerly silently sealing their promise of no regrets. She had him focused to the point where he only saw her. Then as he pulled back locking their eyes again, he slowly slid his hardened shaft into her silky warmth, joining their bodies together completely erupting a moan from them both, before their mouths were attached again. Luke held tight, allowing Lorelai to get acquainted to him and for their bodies to recognize and savor the feeling of their connecting match.

Lorelai rolled her hips up into him signaling she was ready and Luke slid in and out of her slowly and fully over and over, Lorelai meeting his every thrust. As the intensity built and the need for more arose, he drove deep into her faster as their lips ravished each others and their hands roamed endlessly. Their breathing was fast and short as their bodies united again and again. He basked in her, thinking she could keep him going all night long. She showed him things he never could ignore.

"Lorelai... so damn good" he groaned before latching his lips onto her neck. He placed a hand over her lower abdomen assuring he hit her favorite spot with every powerful thrust into her glistening heat.

"Oh Luke, yes, right there" she moaned loudly, unable to control her volume with what he was doing to her, she lost all inhibitions, which spurred Luke on even more.

He was triggered with a wave of audacity, he loved hearing his name spilling from her lips, and he wanted her to let everyone know it, so he plunged into her with more forceful incredible strokes. Her juices supplied a delicious lubricant over him. He looked down between them and watched as his massive member plunged into her endlessly. He lift his gaze to see her biting her bottom lip and her body was slightly shaking and her eyes shut as she tried not to lose herself too soon. He would've simply lost himself at that image, but he wanted them together, so he reached a hand between them and placed his index and middle finger on her clit, stroking it relentlessly.

"Mmmm God, Luke!" she moaned loud again, not caring about neighbors or the fact that all of Connecticut could probably hear her screaming his name.

Luke pressed his mouth against her ear and rumbled low, "Come for me, Lorelai" Lorelai clawed his back at his thrusts, Luke felt the heat rising and the fire in him about to explode. As she climbed her peak as well, he picked up his pace of his fingers and matched it with his hips, going back to attack her mouth with his. Her back arched up into his chest as she was hit with hit with an uncontrollable tidal wave of wonderful and sheer ecstasy.

"Luuuke!" she cried out unabashed in absolute pleasure

He thrust into her compelling silken walls as they convulsed and pulled him deeper, causing his last ounce of self-control to crash welcomingly.

"Lorelai" he growled out with his last plunge, he spilled his hot thick juices into her and rode out the pulsing climax of their bodies intermingling in pure bliss.

He leaned down and captured her lips in an invigoratingly passionate kiss then gave her a gentle peck and rolled to her side. She snuggled up to his side, laying her head on his chest as she kissed it softly and slung her leg over his. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and one resting on his stomach interlocked with hers.

"God, Luke, you're so amazing." she purred allowing her tiredness to take over her as her eyes closed

He chuckled "You should talk." He said giving her a squeeze and kissing the top of her head again

"We're idiots. We should've been doing this a long time ago." She said letting her hand rub over his chest and stomach "This was without a doubt the best birthday ever. Not only did you give me the most gorgeous diamond necklace ever, but added to that, the most marvelous Luke-made jewelry box ever, thank you by the way. But I just can't believe that we're finally here… together. I'm just so happy, Luke."

"I'm really relieved you feel that way, because so am I." he replied softly

"Mmmm…" she said snuggling even closer to him "Goodnight Luke." She said drifting quickly into the land of dream with a smile. She had succeeded with her plan. She got Luke and she was so excited to begin her best friend.

"Night" He replied a moment later softly and buried his face in her hair inhaling deeply.

He let his thoughts run for a few minutes after hearing her breathing slow, praying that he made the right decision. A huge part of him was looking forward to waking up to her in the morning and yet a little part of him was terrified. He prayed to God that she remembered all of this. He let his eyes close as drifted off to sleep concluding that he'd get his answer in a few hours.

 _TBC..._

* * *

 **A/N:** I forgot to mention in the last chapter of the mention of Sookie and Jackson's 'unknown gendered baby' name "Jackie" comes from mixing both of their names together. Thanks to Lorelai and her crazy thinking, Jack (Jackson) and die from (Sookie). Hence Jackie until the name "Davey" is thought of. Okay, we good? alright. Anyway, I was gonna end it here, but I had a few more ideas for this story, so here's to Chapter 5. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed. Till next time.


	5. Morning After Effects

**Disclaimer:** ASP's creation not mine. Don't own anything! If I did, I would want to own, Scott Patterson or Luke Danes. I'm totally fine with either! ;p Also, if I did own GG, there would be no such thing as the Nardini's, and LL would be happily married at the end of S6, while making Lorelai's dream in S3 become a reality in S7. Copper BOOM!

 **A/N:** Thanks to the few who reviewed. Lol. This chapter is for you, my fellow _Java Junkie_ lovers. You guys are awesome! Especially _**PurryCat**_ , you're the greatest for giving amazing reviews after every chapter. Thanks a lot, you're a rockstar! Okay, so anyway, here you go.

* * *

 **Render Me Speechless**

 _Chapter 5: Morning After Effects_

It was still dark out when Luke began to stir due to his internal alarm clock. He kept his eyes closed and smiled at the sensation of his whole body feeling so relaxed, rested, peaceful even. His left arm had fallen asleep and his left leg was tangled in the sheets. His head was half buried under his pillow and his other hand rested on the soft warm quilt.

He felt his body give a request for its usual morning ritual stretch, so with his eyes still closed he inhaled deeply. But before he could move, he was immediately hit with the aroma of a flowery fragrance. His brows furrowed in confusion at the unmistakable sweet smelling scent.

As he tried to get up to gather his surroundings of why exactly he could smell her essence, he felt a hand shift slightly on his morning-hardened member. His eyes flew open, anxiously trying to take the different scenery in. He wasn't in his apartment; he was in her house. The bed he lay so comfortably in wasn't his; it was hers. He saw that his head wasn't half buried by a pillow; it was a soft dark mass of her hair. His left leg wasn't tangled in sheets; it was entwined with her long smooth legs. His arm hadn't fallen asleep for no reason; her head lay nestled in the crook of his shoulder, her light breaths warmed his neck amicably. And his hand wasn't resting on his soft warm quilt, it rest on her soft warm bottom.

Luke's breath caught in his throat as he assimilated it all. Everything that happened from the previous night hit him in an instant. The smiles, the touches, the teasing, the flirting, the dancing, which consisted of lots and lots of action for his strained jean covered member. The reaction from her after receiving his gifts and being told the story and meaning behind them, the piggy-back ride he gave her on their way to her house, the kissing, her lips, her tongue, her hands, the mind-blowing lovemaking session… everything replayed in his head. Then the most important part of last night came flooding into his mind: the promise, their promise to each other of no regrets.

He couldn't suppress the smile that crept its way onto his lips at the thought of it all. No regrets… well at least he was sure of that on his part. She had said it last night, so boldly, so certain, but she had still been a little inebriated at the time of making that said promise, which caused his uncertainty of how she would react to everything this morning.

He looked back down to her embraced tightly in his arms and sighed, allowing his thoughts to take over his brain with every possible outcome. He knew he wouldn't be able to just forget this, and he prayed to God, that she wouldn't want to either. She was his drug and now with them taking that final step in being together fully, he didn't want to go back… ever. He was a junkie that euphorically and shamelessly wanted to overdose in his addiction.

Luke craned his neck to the side to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand, to see that it was only 5:21a.m. He sighed knowing that his torture of getting her reaction wouldn't come anytime soon, considering she never got up before at least 8:30a.m. on a weekend, if she could help it.

As he lay there, silently enjoying her in his embrace, an idea popped into his head. He could redeem himself, in the sense of him not taking her out on a proper date before ending up… well here, in her bed. He thought, maybe he could take her out for dinner later tonight, if things went well, but he could guarantee she would at least have a smile on her face if he cooked and served her breakfast in bed. That way it would at least allow him to save face if she did have regrets.

Luke really didn't want to move though. He wanted to stay like this, holding her in his arms forever. Lorelai was glued to him and that's exactly how he wanted her to stay. She was laying on half of his body; her head nestled in the crook of his neck and shoulder, her arm draped over his chest with her hand resting on his heart. One of her legs was slung over his hip and intertwined between both of his.

Half of him fought for him to just stay put and soak up every second of it, while the other half wanted to make up for not taking her out on a considerate date first. So, he settled for the latter, deciding that making her breakfast would be well worth leaving her warm bed, in order to stay on her good side. Besides, he figured he had a couple more hours until she would even begin to stir, enabling him to run out and complete his mission, in hopes that when he did return, she would be still asleep, allowing him to maybe get in a last minute snug session before they attempted to settle things.

So he regretfully disentangled himself from her and redressed in the clothes he wore from the previous night. He carefully made his way down the stairs holding his boots in his hands, then bee-lined it out of the back door, to avoid unwanted viewers of his early morning retreat. He quickly put his boots on and rustled through the bushes to head back towards the diner through the back streets of Stars Hollow. Thankfully it was still dark out, being that it was before 6a.m. Most of the town still tucked away in their beds.

* * *

Doose's wasn't open yet, so he breezed on by and headed to the back entrance of the diner. He opened the door and headed up stairs to take a quick shower to freshen up, remembering that Cesar was opening the diner today, so he was covered. He opened the door to his apartment and made quick of gathering clothes. He scrounged around in his dresser to grab a clean pair of boxers, dark blue jeans with a faded gray acid wash on the thighs and a plain black t-shirt, then he went over to his closet and pulled his black, white and gray flannel from its hanger.

He swiftly shed his clothes and hopped into the shower letting the heat of the spray sooth his jitters. Instead of just shampooing his hair, he splurged and conditioned too. He let it sit while he lathered himself up with his bar of soap. He rinsed off and reached for his towel, ruffling it over his hair before wrapping it around his waist. He looked in the mirror at his reflection, turning his face side to side analyzing his two-day-old stubble. Satisfied with it, he gave his gave his cheeks a pat then reached for his toothbrush and got to work. After brushing, he gargled thoroughly, thinking that in case things went well, he wanted his hygiene to be at it's best.

He reached for his men's speed stick and ran that under his arms. He untwisted the towel, hanging back on its rack and dressed. He ran a comb through his hair then replaced his hat back atop his head, where it rightfully belonged. He looked into the mirror, giving himself another once over then exited the bathroom. He grabbed his keys and wallet and shoved them into his pockets then quickly made his way downstairs.

He contemplated whether he should cook in the diner or at her place, but since Cesar had already fired up the grill, he opted for the former, figuring he could have everything on hand. He rounded up the all of her favorite things and began making her the works. He fried sausages and bacon, made up her favorite jack omelet with cheddar cheese, holding all the veggies, hash browns and a stack of pancakes.

As he boxed and wrapped up her order, he rounded the counter and made a large to-go cup of coffee. As he turned to leave, he spotted the donut case and figured a few to add in to her feast wouldn't hurt, so he grabbed another bag and filled it with a few variety donuts. Before he left, he called out to Cesar and told him he was about to head out, but assured him he would be back before the lunch rush, with that said he was off.

* * *

As he skirted the back streets, he made his way to her kitchen door unseen by nosy neighbors and re-entered the crap shack. He scurried around the kitchen, busily looking for some kind of platter or tray to layout her feast upon. He wanted everything to be perfect for her when she awoke. He found a bed tray on the side of the refrigerator and began creating a magnificent presentation of the food on the tray. Once he was satisfied with everything, he got rid of the rubbish and cleared the area, then lift the tray and slowly and silently made his way upstairs.

He carefully balanced the tray on one hand and opened the door. As he entered into the room, he found her still sound asleep, dead to the world around her. She lay on her stomach with her hair fanned out. Her facial features were so peaceful. He loved hearing her incessant chatting, but this was a side of Lorelai Gilmore he only saw a handful of times and he made sure he savored this image she provided and stored it away in his memory.

She had a smile playing at her lips and she looked to be content, off in her blissful slumber. He smiled and walked around to the side he had vacated earlier. He pulled the legs from the tray out and propped it up onto the nightstand, then quietly crawled back into bed with her. He looked over to the alarm clock seeing the bright red numbers reading 8:03a.m.

He brooded over about allowing her to sleep longer, considering the fact that they went to sleep only a handful of hours ago and she needed her rest just in case she was hung-over, but his nerves wouldn't let him sit still or stay calm, so he gently placed a hand on the middle of her back and drew soft circles. He inhales a deep breath, steeling himself for what's about to happen, then leans his face close to her neck and begins to place feather some kisses from her shoulder to the spot right below her ear.

Lorelai stirs slightly at feeling kisses being showered on her shoulder and the feel of light circles being drawn on her back. "Mmmm" she moaned with her eyes still closed and wearing a lazy smile

He places one more kiss the base of her neck and says in a deep morning timbre "Morning"

Her smile stays in place as she opens her eyes to meet his "Morning" she says

Seeing that she wasn't freaking out at seeing him, he exhaled a breath of relief "You feeling okay?" he asked

"Mmhm, just a small headache, but other than that I'm okay." She was suddenly hit with the aroma of his coffee and food causing her eyes to go wide and her lips to break out in a smile "Did you bring me breakfast?" she asked excitedly

"Oh yeah." He turned to the nightstand to retrieve the tray. He propped it over her lap as she sat up "Here, the works along with your cup of suicide on the side." He presented

She gasped and smiled widely "You're pretty." She teased, which he rolled his eyes and smirked at

He sat in silence as he watched her dig in, occasionally feeding him eggs or a bite of sausage. He was so happy. This was going exactly how he wanted, but he knew he still needed answers to his questions. He had been going crazy wondering if she considered them an item now, dating or worst, he feared that she would just consider it to be nothing and carry on like it was no big deal. He figured driving himself crazy wouldn't do any good, so he tried to build every ounce of courage he could find within himself.

Seeing that she had consumed most of her breakfast, Luke thought it was a good time to set things straight, to calm his nerve-wrecking jitters "So" he cleared his throat "since you seem to be calm and you haven't yelled or slapped me across the face, I'm gonna assume that you remember last night?" Luke asks, his ambiguity creeping its way back in

Lorelai furrowed her brows for a moment wondering why he would think that she would freak out, considering they made a promise to each other of no regrets. As she analyzed him carefully she sees his doubt and nervousness, but Lorelai being Lorelai, quickly decides that instead of consoling and reassuring him of everything, she'll have a little fun first. She placed the tray on her nightstand and looked over at him.

"Yeah, I remember very clearly. I remember the numerous and delicious, might I add, amount of Patty's jello shots" he nods deeming her correct as she continued "Rory gave me a photo of the whole town that totally captured everyone perfectly" she gained another nod from him "You gave me a beautiful Luke-made jewelry box and this" she reaches up to her collarbone to the diamond necklace. "Enormous and most stunning diamond necklace" He continues to nod as she reels off more of her memory of the night "then we danced, and had a good time, then you walked me home, got me upstairs" Luke kept his eyes on his hands and was still nodding, which caused Lorelai's newly formed, devilish smile to go unnoticed as she continued her antics. She paused then gasped dramatically as if she just remembered something horrifying, which caused Luke's head to whip in her direction "then" she emphasized "you took advantage of me!" she says in mock repugnance

Luke's eyes go wide while he shakes his head fervently, "Wait what?! No! I didn't- I swear- you said-…" he stammered, but stops immediately as he sees Lorelai's evil glint in her eyes and biting her bottom lip trying to hold in her laughter. "Lorelai!" he growls. She burst out in a fit of laughter unable to hold back "That's not funny, Lorelai! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he scolded shaking his head and released a sigh of relief

Lorelai wrapped he arms tightly around Luke's mid section in a tight hug as she tried to get her laughter under control "Calm down, Luke. I was just teasing, I'm sorry" she consoled as she lift her head and placed a soft kiss to his lips to make it all better, "I remember everything." She said as she pulled away to look into his eyes, while cradling his face in her palms "I remember. You were a perfect gentleman. Thank you for that." She placed another kiss to his lips before continuing, "I on the other hand" she let out a giggle "was a bit of a tease and dare I say a bit handsy as well."

Luke chuckled "A bit? More like a lioness pouncing on the poor innocent antelope."

Lorelai pulled back a bit "Well, excuuuuse me, but I didn't exactly hear the antelope complaining when he was playing with the deer" she pointed to herself "on the range last night, mister." She says with cocky smile and an arched brow

Luke shook his head and laughed "No, ma'am. No complaints at all. I am more than pleased with the outcome." He said giving her a smile "I'm just relieved that you remembered everything. I was honestly dreading your reaction. I didn't wanna find out that I might've ruined this" he gestured between them, "if you didn't remember anything." He confessed, while pulling her tighter against him

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips again trying to chase his doubts away, "Well I do remember and I am also very happy with the outcome. You ruined absolutely nothing." Se assured him "I'm really glad you gave in to my wiles, Burger boy." She added with a flirty smile

Luke smiled "Me too." He leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him pressing her hand to his mouth

"Wait, hold on for one minute. Strip." She said and raced off to the bathroom.

She quickly brushed her teeth, combed her hair and touched up her make up before stepping back into the room and padded back over to the bed. Luke sat up watching her intently as she approached him. He had listened to her and stripped, except for his boxers, which were tented uncontrollably thanks to his massive erection. He smiled at her and reached a hand out for her to take, which she did. She climbed up onto the bed, but just before she was about to straddle him, she noticed he still had his boxers on.

"You were a very good boy, Lucas. You should be properly rewarded." She purred as she moved south of him

She licked her lips as she saw his fully erect, immense shaft pulsate. She leaned forward and placed a kiss at his tip, which he inhaled sharply at. She smiled and let her tongue lazily drag from his base to his tip then kissed her way down to his base, only to once again rest her tongue flatly at his base on the underside of his shaft and lazily run it up to his tip.

"Jeez" he grunted as his eyes were entranced on Lorelai and her mouth

She swirled her tongue over his tip, getting him wet and slick. She wrapped her lips solely around his tip, flicking the tip of her tongue between his tiny slit causing him to groan. Lorelai released him and licked up and down his erection, slowly. She wrapped her mouth around him again and lathered his tip with her tongue then bobbed her head taking an inch in, then she moved back up and swirled her tongue around his tip once more, then bobbed her head taking in three inches of him in her mouth, then moved back up to his tip. Luke caught on to her pattern quickly, he let her take in five, but after seven as she moved back up to his tip and swirled, he waited for her mouth to open a little more to take all of his nine and a half inch arousal in and thrust his hips, allowing his shaft to reach down into her throat. She gagged a little at the unsuspecting move from him, but recovered quickly as she clenched her throat walls around him causing him to growl loudly.

"God, Lorelai" he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the urge to release all of his control right then "amazing" he groaned and buried his hands into her hair

Lorelai dragged her lips and tongue back to his tip, just to plummet back to his base. She stayed there, clenching her throat again, then opened her mouth a little wider, staying in place at his base, as she stuck her tongue out and flicked at his balls.

"Oh my god!" Luke gasped at the multiple sensations she was causing all with her mouth.

She backed up again, tantalizingly slow. She again whirled her tongue all down his erection, giving his sensitive tip extra attention. She wanted him to never forget this; she wanted to show him that she really did want to be in this with him. She remembered, and meant everything she had said to him the night before. Plus she really wanted to show him how much she cared for him and exactly how much she appreciated him. On top of that, she wanted to show him that her mouth was way better at something besides talking incessantly.

With her train of thought and new motivation, she placed a wet open-mouthed kiss on his tip then sat up. Luke whimpered at the lost of her warm mouth "Up" she whispered and patted his forearm

Luke looked half bewildered and half intrigued, but he listened and got up. Lorelai kneeled on the bed and moved Luke so he was standing at the foot of the bed. She adjusted herself and laid flat on her back on the bed; her feet stretched to the headboard, while her head hung slightly off the foot of the bed, looking upside down to Luke's massive member.

"Lorelai?" Luke spoke up questioning their current positions.

Lorelai looked up at him, staying put in her position and gave him a wicked smile. She brought both of her hands to his bottom and positioned him perfectly in the spot she wanted him. His brows raised high shocked at what she was about to do.

She looked up at him, and said, "I want you, Luke. All of you." And with that, she opened her mouth and pulled his ass to her, which caused him to be buried deep down her throat in a new and better angle.

"Lorelai!" he moaned out loud. And reached to grasp her sides

She pushed and pulled at his hips signaling him to take the reigns, which he slightly hesitated in doing at first, but brazenly took over a few moments later. He ran his hands from her sides to her breast and caressed them, tweaking her peaks with his thumbs, while his hips drove into her mouth impetuously. He had never felt so enraptured before, he looked down to see her mouth enveloping his erection while he could clearly make out its outline through her throat. He groaned loudly again. He could feel the fire in the pits of his stomach burning, its flames rising with each thrust.

"Lorelai… uggh…" he said then moved a hand down her stomach to play with her clit. Upon contact she thrust her hips up and moaned causing strong waves of vibrations to hum throughout her throat, which currently nestled Luke's rock hard shaft.

"Oh my, God, Lorelai!" he growled and thrust into her mouth again "un-" out "be-" in "lieveable" he groaned as he pulled out again.

The toe curling feeling of his shaft hitting the back of her mouth then sliding down her tight throat was pushing him higher and quickly. Her throat gave off a little more heat than her mouth did. He plunged in and out knowing all well that he was so close. The pits of stomach had turned into a furnace blazing uncontrollably. He vigorously rubbed her clit, trying to cause her more pleasure as well, earning a deep guttural moan from her, which sent another powerful wave of vibrations to hum throughout her throat, eliciting another loud growl from him.

"Lorelai… I'm gonna…" he pumped long deep strokes into her radiating mouth

Lorelai removed one of her hands from his bottom and gently started massaging his boys and wiggled her tongue along the underside of his erection. The flame had spread like wild fire as he plummeted himself fully in her. He was hit with wave after wave of his blissful climax, as he lay buried deep in her mouth "Oh God, Lorelai!" he grunted loudly through clenched teeth as he emptied himself into her mouth. Her walls of her throat squeezed at him giving him added sensations while downing every last drop of him.

His breathing was short and ragged as his head dropped to his chest. Lorelai again dragged her mouth and tongue up his half flaccid member then placed a kiss on his tip before rolling over onto her stomach and pushing up to sit up. Luke immediately dropped to the bed with an oomph. Lorelai smiled, more than satisfied with herself. She stroked the back of his head gently, waiting for him to compose himself.

After a few minutes he finally rolled over and looked at her with sated filled eyes and smile. "Unbelievable, you know that?" he spoke in a deep husky voice "Absolutely incredible." He sighed and shook his head

Her smile widened at his words and gave a short laugh "Well thank you, kind sir."

"You're amazing, Lorelai" he said sincerely, truly captivated by her she continued to smile brightly at him and leaned forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

As the pulled back resting their foreheads against each others, trying to catch their breathes, Luke glanced over at her alarm clock. Seeing the red numbers showing he would be needed at the diner in less than an hour to help Cesar with the lunch rush like her promised. He sighed regretfully.

Lorelai seeing his actions looked to meet his eyes and asked, "You have to go?" cradling his cheek in one of her palms

Luke nodded grudgingly "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay here with you, but when I went back for your breakfast, I promised him I would be back to help him with the lunch rush." He said in a soft tone

"Hey" Lorelai moved his face so he would look into her eyes "It's fine Luke. You don't need to be sorry about that. I'm not going anywhere." She told him soft but firmly "Remember; no regrets" she said and gave him a smile

Luke smiled wide and nodded "No regrets" he said and leaned in to kiss her, again sealing their promise to each other. "You gonna come by the diner later?" he asked hopeful already getting the nagging feeling of missing her even though she was right in front of him.

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, I'll swing by after I get Rory. We'll catch a late lunch or something. I'm gonna jump in the shower and clean up around the house a bit first, you know, just in case I have another unexpected sleepover with the town's hot diner owner." She teased hugging tight

He chuckled "Good, because I doubt I'll be able to spend much nights away from you from now on. I got a taste and I must say, I'm afraid I am extremely addicted, Miss. Gilmore." He spoke letting his lips hover over hers

"Good, because the feeling is the same, Cool-Hand." She suckled on his bottom lip then pecked it and turned to walk towards the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder and called "see you in a little while, Luke." Shooting him a wink all while giving him a nice view of her backside.

He let out a growl and shook his head, then rummaged around the room for his clothing and redressing before he head back to the diner. He couldn't believe how well everything went. This was good. This was amazing. He smiled as he made his way back to work, replaying the events that had taken place within the past 12 hours. He already anticipated her arrival. He just hoped Rory would be okay with it all. He couldn't for the life of him wipe off his grin, and for once, he didn't fight it.

 _TBC_

* * *

 **A/N:** Alrighty people, I decided that I am going to continue after all, so here's to the next chapter. Thanks in advance. You guys are all rockstars!


	6. Bedrock

**Disclaimer:** ASP's creation not mine. Don't own anything! If I did, I would want to own, Scott Patterson or Luke Danes. I'm totally fine with either! ;p Also, if I did own GG, there would be no such thing as the Nardini's, and LL would be happily married at the end of S6, while making Lorelai's dream in S3 become a reality in S7. Copper BOOM!

 **A/N:** You people are the greatest! Seriously, dudes you guys are all _Rockstars_!

Special thanks to both _**junienmomo**_ and _**PurryCat.**_ I'm eternally grateful for your encouraging support and wonderful reviews. You both rock, along with everyone else who has left reviews. Thank you all for that. It was a great confidence booster.

By the way, sorry for the late update, my mom just got remarried and I have been crazy busy helping plan and arrange everything, but thank the Lord, it's over and now I have a little more time on my hands. Plus my daughter has been in 'toilet-training' and now has it mastered, which is so awesome. Also, I have been in the process of writing my own book as well. Those are my excuses, so please forgive me. Lol.

In addition to this long ass author's note, I realized that I made a couple of slight "boo-boo's": I wrote that Lane was already working for Luke, when in actuality she doesn't start working for him until S4.10. Oops, so bare with me and in this story, she begins working for him earlier than the show. For those of you who did catch that, thanks for not shoving that little tidbit in my face. Lol. Also, my apologies for the last chapter, I realize that I kind of rushed it. I'm sorry, I wanted to get something out and it was like 3am and I pushed it. I also feel like I have been rushing the whole thing, so hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Last, boo-boo, was I just realized that I skipped over the huge fact that technically Lorelai doesn't know about Luke and Nicole's break-up, so, bare with me, and pretend that I didn't just make Lorelai come off as trampy? But, insert that Luke told her about the break-up, when Lorelai went to see him in chapter two, after the naked incident in chapter one.

Thank you all again for over-looking my mistakes. I can't believe I have been rushing this. I feel like it's sloppy and like I cheated you all. Maybe when I have time on my hands, I'll go back and clean it all up. Anyway… Here you go!

* * *

 **Render Me Speechless**

 _Chapter 6: The Twitch_

Finally up and ready, Lorelai was headed out the door, smiling to herself while thinking about everything that had blossomed between herself and Luke within the past twenty-four hours. She was so ecstatic of how things worked out. She was now set off to meet Rory for a late lunch.

She was excited to share her good news with her daughter, and a little nervous at the same time. As she was approaching Kim's Antiques, she could see Rory already waiting for her.

"Hey pretty lady, how much for the night?" Lorelai asked with a teasing smile

Rory scrunched her nose "Sorry, I doubt you could afford me." She replied playing along

"Try me." Lorelai challenged

Rory narrowed her eyes, "Lunch, coffee _and_ pie."

"Done!" Lorelai answered quickly smiling, "You're easy." She said wrapping an arm around Rory's shoulders as they set off towards the diner.

"Shhh! Not too loud." Rory said putting a finger up to her mouth, "I don't want Jess knowing that. I like the effort he puts into trying, it's sweet." She said smiling

Lorelai made a face at the mention of Jess and gave a grunt, "Speaking of sweet," she says as she shoots a glace in the diner seeing the last two customers exit, "I have some news." She continues, pulling Rory to a stop in front of the window outside the diner

"Good news or bad news?" Rory asks with furrowed brows

Lorelai glances at the diner and sees Luke wiping the counter and she smiles, "Goods news." She looks back at Rory, "Definitely, good news." She says still smiling

Rory glances in the window and sees Luke wiping the counter, for probably the hundredth time that day, being the only person in the diner and right away put it together, "So, I'm assuming things with a certain diner owner went well last night?" she asks smirking and brows raised

Lorelai's smile grew, "You could say that." She says then her smile drops, "Um, is this- are you… okay, with this? Luke and I. Together… you know, being couple-y?" She asks Rory nervously

"Rory gives her and amused look and teased, "Couple-y?"

"You know what I mean, Luke and I together… Being a real couple, with the hand holding, openly flirting, the ki-" she stops and clears her throat and gives Rory a knowing look then continues, "You know… the whole nine." Lorelai rambles getting more impatient hoping her daughter would just give her an answer, and a good one at that.

"First of all, you and Luke _always_ openly flirt, so that doesn't count, if anything it'll just get dirtier." Rory said scrunching up her nose

"Luke and I do not openly flirt." Rory gave her a _'Give me a break, who are you trying to fool here?'_ look and Lorelai smiled and nodded, "Yeah, okay, you're right."

Rory nodded then smiled, "As for your question… of course I'm okay with this. Mom, Luke has been into you since forever, everyone knows that. I'm just glad you finally stopped denying your own feelings and acted on it."

"Yeah, yeah, but you sure you're okay with it? I mean, with this, I really want to edit our house rules. The no guys policy is really gonna rain on my Luke time, you know." Lorelai hinted with a smile and waggled her eyebrows

"Okay, gross, and I don't think that rule ever applied to Luke. He's always over and fell asleep on our couch at least a handful of times. He was always the exception."

"Good, because, mommy wants be able to have sleepovers with her man, without being afraid of breaking any rules."

"Okay, enough before you start going into details that I don't want to hear. I want to be able to actually look at Luke when I talk to him."

Lorelai laughs, "Sorry"

Rory looked at her mom seriously, "I just have one rule."

"Okay, shoot." Lorelai says a little nervous

"I just-" Rory paused to think straight as she inhales deeply before continuing, "I just don't want anyone getting hurt." Her tone a little softer as she looked into her mothers eyes and for a split second, Rory appeared to be that little seven year old girl who used to run into her bedroom on a thundering, cold stormy night, looking for her mothers arms of warmth and safety.

Lorelai's face instantly showed one of understanding and a hint of fear, "Aw Hun, I know. I don't want that either. I promise, that this, Luke and I, it's different. I want this. I really do want this. And…" Lorelai sighed sadly, "And, it would kill me. I mean literally kill me, to know that I would cause him any kind of pain… I really do lo-" she stopped Rory's brows lifting, Lorelai thought quickly, trying to choose her words correctly, "I really, _really_ do want him… this… us. All of us. The whole package, you know? I want it all with him. I mean I know it's still early on, but I can't help it, I'm just, so incredibly happy, kid… It's Luke." She finished giving her daughter a small smile

Rory nodded showing Lorelai a small smile as well, "I wasn't just talking about Luke getting hurt, but I'm glad to know that this is serious. And I'm happy that you're happy, mom, but the hurting thing goes for you too. I will kick his butt if he hurts you, it's probably less likely, but still." She said letting her smile grow a bit

Lorelai laughed at her daughter's protectiveness, "I don't doubt it, Rocky." She teased as she controls her laughter then exhales and looks over at her daughter with her smile still present, "Okay, so?"

"So. You and Luke."

"Me and Luke." Lorelai confirms, "And, your final verdict over the subject matter is?"

Rory inhales exaggeratingly with a serious thinking face, then exhales with a smile, "I'm really happy for you, mom. Both of you."

Lorelai smiles, "Thanks kid."

"I don't know, but this all feels… right, you know? Like, this was supposed to happen, granted a long time ago, but… This feels… complete. Do you know what I mean?" Rory asks Lorelai

Lorelai nods, "Yeah, kid, I think I do." She said with a smile, letting her eyes drift over to Luke in the diner, making a fresh batch of coffee, still unknowing of the Gilmore women conversing right outside of his diner. Lorelai couldn't help it when her smile grew wider at the thought of him. They were finally together. They were on their own little road of eternal happiness with each other and that thought didn't even scare her one bit, if anything it made her grin turn goofy. She turned back to face Rory then let out, "Good, everything's all settled, lets go in and tell him the good news." Lorelai says and climbs the first step towards the door

Rory glances in the diner again and has an idea, "Mom, wait!" Rory looks to her mom and gets to the same step, "It might be a little mean, but…" she paused and smiled wickedly, "You wanna have a little fun?"

Lorelai looks back to Rory and smiles, "Always."

"Okay, um… pretend to argue with me." Rory says then frowns at her mother

"What?" Lorelai asks confused causing her brows to furrow as well

"Good, good, now pretend we're arguing. Point a stern finger at me or look helpless, like you're trying to calm me down and defend yourself." Rory says, shooting another fast glance into the diner

"Wait, what?" Lorelai says throwing her hands up and shaking her head at a lost

"Hurry, Luke is finally looking. Let's let him think you're telling me the news about you two and I'm upset. Keep your guy on his toes." Rory says gesturing wildly with her hands and holds her angry face in place

Lorelai lets her face take on a shocked expression mixed with hurt and replies, "Oh-my-gosh! You are so evil… And so my daughter." She added in a motion towards Luke in the diner, who by now gave his full attention to the scene going on in front of the glass door to his establishment. "You are so lucky it's the lull before the dinner rush and the diner is empty. He'd kill us and probably refuse to serve us coffee for a month if it weren't." Lorelai says while from Luke's perspective it looked like she was trying to desperately ease her daughter's anger and explain something.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely ban us, for sure." Rory glanced in again shooting Luke a deathly glare, then looked back at Lorelai and asked, "Ready?" as she swiped her hands in a _'safe'_ or _'no'_ fashion

Lorelai furrowed her brows and shook her head from side to side, while replying, "Ladies and gentleman, its show time."

Rory pushes the door open rashly, points at Luke who rounded the counter heading towards the girls as she bellows, "Luke!"

Luke stops two feet short of them as his head rears back and his eyes go wide, taken aback by her tone and mood. "Rory, is everything-" he begins saying but was cut off

"How could you?!" She says angrily while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Rory, honey-" Lorelai says giving a show of trying to calm her daughter down

Rory cuts her off, "I cannot believe the two of you! This is crazy! How could you let it get to this, Luke? You weren't even drunk! You have no excuse for your actions. What do you have to say for yourself?!" Rory gets out heatedly, staring Luke down.

Lorelai had turned her face slightly away from Luke, hopelessly trying to cover her failing attempt to suppress her smile and giggles that caused her body to rumble. At hearing a little giggle from Lorelai slip, Rory also desperately tried to stay in character, as she fought her own smile and fit of laughter that was quickly building for its appearance

Luke's eyes were wide with absolute shock as he stammered, "R-Rory, I'm- we were- I-", he stopped short after seeing Lorelai's head completely turned away from him while her body shook and Rory's contorted face that was a mix of mock anger, fighting the smile that painfully awaited permission. He shook his head slowly as his muscles in his jaw clenched, realizing they were playing a joke on him. He exhaled through his gritted teeth, "Jeez"

Seeing that he finally put it together, both women burst into laughter, unable to contain themselves any longer. Lorelai hunched over resting her hands on her knees as she laughed unabashedly, while Rory stood beside her, holding both of her hands over her mouth muffling her laughter.

"You know, one of these days, you two are gonna give me a heart attack." Luke says

Lorelai moved towards him as she tried to control her laughter, "Aw babe, I'm sorry. Come here" she said as she snaked her arms around his neck as he shook his head, while his hands instantly came to rest on her hips as she placed a soft kiss to his lips, "Better?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes giving him a smile she knew he couldn't resist.

"I finally got you and you're trying to get rid of me?" Luke joked flatly, giving her hips a gentle squeeze and flashing a slight smirk

"Hey don't look at me, I just went along with the master mind over there." She informs him letting one of her hands loose from around his neck to point at Rory who was grinning wildly and gave a little innocent wave.

Luke turned to face Rory, letting one of his hands wrap around Lorelai's waist while the other arm went out with his palm up in shock, "Please tell me she's yanking my chain." Luke heard the girls snicker and he cut Lorelai off before she could speak up, "Ah! Don't say it. You know what I meant." He shook his head, "I forgot that I'm dealing with the dirty duo."

"Sorry, Luke. It was too easy and too good of a chance to pass up, but at least you passed the initiation with flying colors, so, congratulations." She said giving a soft giggle

Lorelai smiled at Luke and said, "I am very proud of you, babe." Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Hey," she said looking back to Rory, "now that he passed, that means he's clean and clear now, right? He's one of us? Part of our team? Gone with the 'duo', in with the 'trio'?"

Rory nodded, "He was always one of us, he was just a silent member." She said looking to Luke and giving him a smile that he smirked back in reply to.

"Okay, now that the theater part of the day is over, can we eat? I'm starving." Lorelai said exaggeratingly

"Well, that's a shocker." Rory retorted sarcastically

"What are you guys hungry for?" Luke asked kissing Lorelai's cheek before he went around the counter to get them coffee

"Hmm, decisions, decisions." Lorelai let her eyes roam over his body hungrily, while her lips curved into a dangerous smile as she arched an eyebrow suggestively at him

Luke clenched his jaw and shook his head, "Don't." he growled lowly to her, gaining her infamous Gilmore pout, "Tease." He said as he shot her a smirk that had her pout turning swiftly into a grin, knowing all too well, that he was probably dying to kiss her to wipe off the smile she wore.

"Fine, Officer Krupke, how about a fresh garden salad with Italian dressing and a peppermint tea to go with it?" she suggested with a mock thoughtful expression and a playful gleam in her eyes

Luke narrowed his eyes at her as he nodded, "Mmhm, so a bacon cheeseburger with fries, and keep the coffee coming?"

Lorelai broke out into a wide grin, "You are the perfect man." She sighed dreamily while locking eyes with him

Luke smirked and shot her a wink that made Lorelai's legs feel like jello, she thanked God she was sitting down, "You remember that." He said huskily causing her smile to grow at his comment and for a second cursed the stupid counter that had separated her from being able to jump him right then and there, also, for the fact that her daughter was sitting next to her and would be scarred for life.

Luke could read her facial expressions and the meaning behind them easily, now that he had experienced the most incredible reaction in the definition of that look. And that clouded look in her eyes was pure primal, along with the way she bit her lip, immediately notified him of her intentions and what he was doing to her, which caused him to smile smugly with a tint of pink on his cheeks. They both needed to calm themselves, so he cleared his throat and broke his gaze from Lorelai, to look over at Rory, "same for you?" he asked

"Yes please, but instead of regular fries, could I get curly?" she asked sweetly

"You know, I should bring you the salad, for that little scheme you thought up to pull on me." He threatened handing both women their cups of coffee

Rory gave her innocent eyes and Gilmore pout, "I said I was sorry and I really am, Luke. Please?" she said in her Bambi voice

Luke rolled his eyes and looked at Lorelai, "This isn't fair. You both had me wrapped, now I'll be falling at your feet, looking so pathetic and weak."

"Yeah, but you'll look really good while doing so." Lorelai said giving him another irresistible smile

"Uh-huh. It'll be ready in a few minutes." He gave her hand that was resting on the counter a gentle squeeze then headed into the kitchen to prepare their food.

Lorelai held her smile as she watched him disappear into the kitchen, then turned her attention to her daughter. "So, kid, any plans for the day?"

"Well considering most of the day is gone, thanks to you're impromptu slumber party, with Mr. Coffee-Man over there." she hooked her thumb in the direction of the kitchen, "There isn't much time left in the day to do much in Stars Hollow, seeing as our twenty-four hour mart closes at 8:30pm. So, with that knowledge, along with the new knowledge of you and lover boy, I was thinking I would go out to Hartford and catch a late movie with Jess. Get both of the kiddies out of the house so the adults can play kissy face." Rory said teased making kissing noises and smiling

Lorelai showed an impressed face, "Huh, you know, I knew that fancy school was sucking my money and time at my parents house for a reason." She smiled "That is one of the reasons you are my favorite daughter. How will I ever repay you?" Lorelai jokes

"Well, buy me lunch and we'll call it even." Rory wagers, just as Luke walks out of the kitchen bearing both orders and depositing it in front of both women. He then leaned on the back counter as he crossed his arms over his chest to tune into the conversation between mother and daughter.

"Wait, is this lunch? Or is this dinner?" Lorelai asks

"What?" Rory asks picking up a fry and took a bite

"Well is this considered a late lunch or an early dinner? Like senior citizen special? Or is it like brunch?"

"How would it be brunch?" Rory asked at a lost of her mothers thinking, sharing a confused look with Luke before both turned back to Lorelai to hear her explanation

"No not brunch, _like_ brunch. You know how brunch is between breakfast and lunch; hence the word itself is partly from each meals word? Well since this meal is being consumed between lunch and dinner, what would this meal be called? Would it be Linner or Dunch maybe?" Lorelai rambled

"What?" Rory gave a look that read _'you're crazy, woman.'_

Lorelai kept on as if she was logically stating a good question, "Personally I like Linner. The word 'dunch' kind of sounds like a bad word or something. Also, since lunch comes before dinner, the 'L' would be first like how the 'B' is first in brunch."

"You do know that you're making absolutely no sense, all while you continue to talk bubbles, making yourself appear even more insane than usual, right?" Luke inputs with an amused look

"You just watch, 'linner' will be the new hip word. You'll be hearing it all the time. People will come in between lunch and dinner time asking their company _'hmm, what should I order for linner?'_ or telling a friend, _'Hey, I'll be back, I'm gonna grab some linner.'_ And they'll be thanking yours truly for the creation of the word." She finished with a smile and picked up her burger and took a bite

Luke shook his head with a slight smirk. He turned to Rory and pointed to Lorelai, "Any of that stick?" he asked

Rory was half done with consuming her burger, finished her remaining food in her mouth then answered, "I stopped listening after she said 'dunch sounds like a bad word.' You have to learn to just nod and make eye contact every once in a while, so she thinks you're actually listening, when really you're off in your own thoughts. I was thinking about what my philosophy paper will be based on for a topic."

"Hey!" Lorelai feigned hurt while Luke gave a hearty chuckle, "You both know you listen, no matter how crazy my babbling gets."

"Of course we do." Rory nodded her eyes never leaving her plate, paying her mother little attention, while polishing off her plate

Lorelai looked from Rory to Luke, "You listen to me, right?" she asked him, giving him a feigned hurt expression

Luke smirked, "You know I do." He said pushing off the back counter with his hips, only to rest on his forearms that he now laid on the front counter closer to Lorelai

Lorelai smiled and leaned closer to him laying her hands on his forearms keeping him close "Because, I'm so interesting?" she flirted

"You could say that, but I also just like hearing you talk. God help me." He spoke low shooting a glance in Rory's direction, feeling her eyes and an amused look being sent towards him causing his cheeks to tinge with a faded shade of pink again

"You are the cutest, you know that?" Lorelai gave him a huge smile while grabbing his right hand and holding it between two of hers allowing her thumbs to brush against his knuckles.

Their eyes locked, both entranced by each others striking blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity, that is until the bell over the door of the diner rang notifying new customers, causing their gazes to break and the trio to turn their heads in that direction.

"Sit down anywhere, folks, I'll be right with you." Luke told the couple, then looked back to Lorelai and cleared his throat, "I'll be right back." He said softly, giving her fingers a squeeze before letting it slip out of her grasp, as she gave him a smile and nodded.

As Luke moved to take the new customers orders, Lorelai turned back to Rory to see she had silently welcomed new company. "Hey, Boo!" Lorelai greeted

Startling the two teens a bit, with the sudden attention, they both snapped their heads towards Lorelai. Jess nodded his greeting towards her, and then gave her his trademark smirk at the sudden realization of her reference.

"So, you two, planning out the great escape plan for tonight?" Lorelai asked him, trying to make an effort to strike up a conversation, now not only for Rory, but for Luke as well, seeing as two of the people she most cared about, also cared about this human-being standing in her presence.

"Well, considering that I just found out a whole bunch of information about my Uncle, that in connection mandates for said great escape planning, yes, that is exactly what Scout and I were doing… Aunty Lorelai." Jess replies allowing his smirk to turn into a full blow smile causing Rory to cough a giggle

Lorelai even cracked a smile while shaking her head at the two then said, "Bite me!"

"We're gonna hangout here tonight actually, until Jess closes up at nine. The Boss-Man wagered a nice raise for the night, what with it being a last minute favor and all. After that, we're going to catch a late show at the duplex, giving you love birds enough alone time if you decide to stay in. We'll be back by midnight, so please, have the nakedness up in your room before I get home." Rory told her with a pointed look

Lorelai mocked seriousness and nodded, "We'll try our best." she joked

"Well, I'm gonna head home, get a quick shower and grab a few books to bring back here to keep me entertained while Jess works." Rory then looked to Jess, "I'll be back." Gaining a nod from him

After Rory exited the diner, Lorelai turned to Jess and said, "And then there were two."

Jess looked a little uncomfortable, not knowing what to say to his girlfriend's mom, knowing they really didn't get off to the best start before hand. He knew he took out most of his anger towards his mother on Lorelai that first night he came to Stars Hollow. He said hurtful things to her, even though he knew she was just trying to be polite and welcome him. Then, he made matters worst, when she forgave him and tried to be civil and offered him leftover Chinese food, only to be caught coming out of Rory's room, from replacing her "missing" bracelet from Dean. He cursed himself for that one, because usually he was an expert at taking things and not getting caught, but Lorelai was too fast for him, and put it together quickly. He had just gotten his foot in the door with Lorelai, only to have it shut in his face, all thanks to his stupid pranks. He honestly did want to start over; he just didn't know how to go about doing so.

Lorelai seen the distant look Jess wore, and spoke softly, as not to startle him, "Hey, _Le Penseur_ , you okay over there?"

Jess shook his head slightly, ridding the cloud of thoughts that captured him, "What?"

"You alright?" she asked again keeping her voice low, and showing him a look of concern

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine." He reassured her, then he recalled her calling him a name, "Wait, what you call me?" he asked with questioning brows

" _Le Penseur_. You know, _Rodin's_ masterpiece." She informs him with a small smile

"Was I really that far?" he asked, still holding his questioning look

Lorelai gave a short laugh, "Well, lets just say, an longer and you would've been Stars Hollow's newest tourist attraction."

"Huh" he breathed, "Bummer, that could've gotten me a gold star next to my name on Taylor's board."

Lorelai gave a laugh, "Yeah, but then who'd be your replacement in making Taylor crazy, giving us the pure joy of entertainment?" she joked not believing they were actually having a pleasant conversation

"Yeah, I guess I'm not exactly ready to part ways with the red squeaky nose, just yet." He joked flatly

"Good, because I don't think Pebbles would take it very well, Bam-Bam." Lorelai said still speaking soft between the two of them, allowing Jess to catch her meaning behind her subtle words, "Neither would Fred." She added giving him a sympathetic smile

"But that would make Wilma happy though, right? With Bam-Bam out of the picture? The two people she loves and cares for the most, to be free and clear of having to clean up his messes and be relieved of that burden that constantly causes them pain and aggravation?" Jess says looking Lorelai straight in the eyes

Lorelai held Jess' gaze and spoke softly still, only this time it held firmness and left no room for amusement, "No!" she shook her head slowly, "I wouldn't-" she started, but was interrupted

"I thought we were talking about Wilma?" Jess says cutting her off

Lorelai inhaled deeply and nodded, while still keeping the eye contact as she continued, "Wilma," she pressed back into code, "wouldn't be happy at all. Especially seeing those previously mentioned, two people sad. And… It would make her sad as well." Jess lifted his chin a little in acknowledgement and Lorelai trudged on, "She'd be sad, not only because Fred and Pebbles were sad, but because… Wilma kind of… grew attached to Bam-Bam, even if it didn't seem like it. She knew he was a good kid and didn't mean to cause trouble." Jess arched and eyebrow, challenging her statement and Lorelai smiled and rolled her eyes, "well, not all the time was it intentional." Jess smirked "And… Bam-Bam, also kind of… slithered his way into Wilma's heart." Lorelai finished looking back into his eyes, giving him a small empathetic smile

"Yeah?" he asked, which Lorelai allowed her close-mouthed smile to reach her eyes as she nodded, "Well," Jess started again as he inhaled a deep breath, feeling the building heat from the water that was forming in the pits of his eyes, which he tried to push back into place, "I guess you could say," he cleared his throat trying to find the right words as he still took in the meaning to Lorelai's confession, "that uh… Bam-Bam… feels the same way… for Wilma that is. And…" He paused allowing his eyes to wonder around a little, only to fall back to Lorelai as he sighed, "He's thankful for her as well… for everything." He finished and cleared his throat and held Lorelai's stare to show her the impact of his words.

Lorelai's eyes had gotten a little misty from the exchange, "Good." She said as she nodded and gave him a warm smile

Jess nodded back and confirmed, "Good."

Just then, Luke came over, "Hey! You ready?" he came up to stand in front of Lorelai, still behind the counter

Lorelai shook her head quickly then turned to look at Luke, "Um, yeah, yes. Yes, lets go." She said getting up from the stool

Luke looked at her and immediately his brows furrowed as he took in the slight redness in her eyes, "Hey" he said putting his hand over hers to stop her movements, causing her to look up at him, "You okay?" he asked

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had something in my eye." Lorelai fibbed

Luke shook his head instantly, "You're lying." He said calmly

Lorelai reared back a bit, but left her hand in his, "What?" she asked a little taken aback by his bluntness

"You're lying, I can tell. What did he do?" He asked, then turned to Jess before she could answer and barked, "What did you do?" causing Jess to rear his head back and his brows to furrow at the accusation. Luke turned back to Lorelai and pressed, "Did he do something to you? Say something to make you upset?" he asked, the anger rising quickly, still not allowing anyone to answer he turned back to Jess and pointed his index finger at him, "I swear, Jess, if you do anything to ruin this, I'll-"

"Luke!" Lorelai called out getting his attention, "Relax! Jess did nothing wrong, if anything he and I cleared things up. We were just talking, honestly." She told Luke looking him in the eye, allowing him to see that she was telling him the truth, and then she turned to Jess and asked, "Right?"

Jess nodded, "Righty-oh, Wilma!" he confirmed flatly

"What?" Luke asked wearing a confused look

"Put it this way," Lorelai began looking back at Luke, "Bam-Bam" she said, hooking a thumb towards Jess, "and I" she pointed to herself, "We…" She looked up to find the right words, inhaled a breath then continued, "We found common ground." She finished with and exhale and a smile

Luke's brows shot up in surprise, "Yeah?" he asked looking between the two who both nodded, causing him to smile, "Wow! Um… wow! This is good. This is good, right?" he asked them both

Lorelai smiled at his happiness, "Yes, Hun, this is very good." She leaned over the counter to give him a quick kiss, then as she pulled back she shot Jess a wink, which caused him to give his signature smirk and duck his head

"Alright then." Luke said holding his grin and gave a pat to Jess' back, which earned him a grunt, "I guess, since we're good here, we're gonna take off. Remember, be safe, no funny business, and get Rory home by midnight." He tells Jess sternly

"Got it, Fred! Now will you bail out already? You're in the way and stunting me from earning my tips." Jess said as he feigned irritation

"Yeah, yeah." Luke replied as he rounded the counter to stand next to Lorelai, he grabbed her hand in his and laced their fingers together, "We're gone, see you-" he stopped when he felt Lorelai's hand squeeze his and he looked at her. She wore a smirk and arched her brow at him making him blush a bit; "We'll see you when we see you. Got it?" He finished, while pulling Lorelai towards the door

Jess raised a fist then pounded it on the counter, while saying "Bam-Bam!" with furrowed brows

"Smart-ass!" Luke muttered just as he opened the door

"Hey, now Wilma, remember what Pebbles said now, if you hipsters need to scratch that itch." Jess teased with a smirk

"What?" Luke breathed as he gave a confused look

Lorelai smiled wickedly, unfazed by Jess' dig and replied, "Oh! Don't you worry your pretty little head there, Bam-Bam. I did as a matter-of-fact hear her, loud and clear. _And_ … I plan on Fred and I, making up our very own version of _'The Twitch'_ , in our particular Bedrock… City, that is." Lorelai finished holding her dangerous smile

"AW GEEZ!" was heard from both men, with Luke blushing, his cheeks turning ten shades of pink and Jess cringing

Lorelai laughed, "You pitched it. I swung and just so happened to hit a homerun." She said and smiled then turned to Luke and asked, "That was the right terminology, right?"

Luke chuckled, "Surprisingly, yes." He answered and kissed her on her forehead, "Come on, Crazy Lady." He said as he pulled her out the door and headed towards the Crap Shack.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **A/N:** It is now, 4:30AM, here in Hawaii, so I'm sorry if it came out sloppy, I know I promised to clean it up, so if i disappointed any of you, i apologize, I figured I might as well put these up, since I'll probably be knocked out for the rest of the day. You all are the greatest! Thanks a million for the love and support, dudes! I always love to hear feedback; the good, bad and in between are always welcomed. Lol. Hope you all enjoyed. Btw the next chapter may just be my last, but we'll see. _"Give 'em what the people want!"_ Hahaha… We'll see. Stay tuned, Rockstars!


	7. You

**Disclaimer:** ASP's creation not mine. Don't own anything! If I did, I would want to own, Scott Patterson or Luke Danes. I'm totally fine with either! ;p Also, if I did own GG, there would be no such thing as the Nardini's, and LL would be happily married at the end of S6, while making Lorelai's dream in S3 become a reality in S7. Copper BOOM!

 **A/N:** You people are the greatest! Seriously, dudes, you guys are all _Rockstars_! Anyway, here comes the dirtiness!

* * *

 **Render Me Speechless**

 _Chapter 7: You_

As Luke and Lorelai made their way up the stairs of the porch to the Crap Shack, hands still clasped tightly together as they whispered sentiments towards each other, the front door burst open as Rory came through it. Not even bothering to close it as she raced down the steps beside the couple.

"Hey mom, hey Luke!" she panted, then lifted her hand as she kept on, "Bye mom, bye Luke!"

"Put on your hazards, kid!" Lorelai called out to her daughter's retreating back, which she got an arm raised from Rory in acknowledgement as she didn't even pause, causing Lorelai to chuckle, "Come on, babe." She pulled Luke's hand as they ascended the stairs and made their way into the house.

After shutting the door, Lorelai turned around only to see Luke leaning up against the archway on one arm, wearing a huge smirk and hint of a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He beckoned her to him with a nod of his head, and as if like magic, Lorelai found herself stepping towards him. As if her body were in autopilot as she came to halt only mere centimeters from him. His smirk turned into a wolfish grin as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her flush up against him. She allowed her hands to slowly graze his biceps, then roam over his shoulders, run across his trapezius muscles, then gingerly brushing his neck to rest a hand around it, while her other hand rested at its base, as she let her fingers stroke the short hair that now nestled there.

"I liked your curls." She whispered letting their breaths linger between each other

"It'll grow back." He said softly, brushing his lips with hers

"I always imagined, playing with them, while kiss you. Letting my fingers brush through them and feel how soft they were." She purred

"You'll get to do that, I promise." He breathed as he nuzzled her neck

"Mmmm" She sighed, "You hungry?" she asked distantly as she was slipping fast from Luke giving his full attention on her neck; mixing between placing open mouth kisses, licking and sucking on her neck. Luke stopped and looked up at her and arched a brow, his eyes showing hunger exactly. She giggled, "for pizza?" she pronounced

Luke shook his head, "Not yet, but I am very hungry." He answered and shot her a wink, that made her bite her bottom lip, "A little thirsty as well." He added before he delve back in to attack her neck

Lorelai smiled, "Hmm, tell me now, Mr. Danes, how may I be of help to you?" she panted out breathlessly, one of her hands holding his head in place, while the other dug into his shoulder

Luke's hands also staked out their claim as one of his hands were buried in her soft waves that spilled down her back, while the other held a firm handful of her ass, pressing her tight up against his growing arousal causing Lorelai to moan appreciatively and grinding her hips into his. Luke lifted his head slightly to kiss Lorelai hungrily. Lorelai opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance to taste hers. Their tongues caressed each others, taking in the distinct flavor of their partner. Lorelai circled her hips against him again, earning a groan to be released into her mouth from him. Their lips reluctantly broke apart for the need of air.

Luke rested his forehead against hers, "Upstairs. Bedrock. The twitch." Luke panted out causing Lorelai to laugh. She ground her pelvis into his again, feeling him clearly through his jeans, causing both of them to moan loudly.

"Come on, Fred." She said softly, untangling herself from him, letting a hand slide down to the front of his flannel as she tugged softly towards her, taking a step back, forcing him to follow her lead, "I sure as hell ain't Barney Rubble, but I'll gladly confess to stealing your pebbles." She purred, in which caused Luke to growl in response.

He reached out to take a hold of her hips, as he then hoisted her over his shoulder gracefully. Her ass was to the right of his face, so he gave it a firm smack, then a teasing squeeze.

"Luke!" she squealed out with laughter as he trudged up the stairs straight to her room, where he gently deposited her onto the bed

He swiftly unbuttoned a few buttons of his flannel, just enough to pull it off along with his maroon t-shirt. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled it free, unfastening his jeans in the process. Luke was on a man on a mission, his goal was the beautiful woman who lay on the bed, watching him hurriedly shed his clothing. Lorelai smiled at his eagerness, already feeling her own excitement in her nether regions.

"Take it easy, big boy. I'm not going anywhere." She held her smile, but spoke with a soft firmness

"You have to many clothes on. You need to catch up." He grunted, while he pushed his jeans off of his hips, allowing the weight of his wallet and keys to drop them fully. He toed off his boots and kicked off his jeans, then bent his knee up to remove his socks from each side. Now standing in only his navy blue boxers, Luke looked up just in time to enjoy Lorelai's strip tease.

She slowly pulled off her top and let it fall to the floor, she brushed the button to her jeans open and pulled her zipper down all while laying flat on her back. She shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her in her white-laced bra and matching thong. Luke inhaled deeply as he crawled on the bed lying on his side next to her. He let his fingers graze lightly over her thigh, up across her taut abdomen, slightly up her ribs, brushing over her breast, around to her back as he gently pressed his fingers on her upper spine, causing her to arch up a bit, allowing him to unclasp her bra hook. She gasped at his expertise of his fingers, as he slowly slid them back over her shoulders, up her cream-colored neck, to cup her cheek, while his thumb gently traced her lips.

Lorelai opened her mouth slightly, dropping her head forward a little to take his thumb into her mouth. She sucked lightly at first, and then let her tongue drag from the base of his thumb up to the tip of his finger. She allowed her tongue to repeat its previous course twice before she took his thumb back into her mouth to nibble on it playfully. Luke watched, shell-shocked, his mouth agape and his eyes focused on her mouth and tongue. His arousal had blatantly tented his boxers to a maximum. Luke pulled her open bra off, to reveal her succulent breast with her peaks hardened and begging for his attention. He smoothly slid his thumb from her mouth to hook it in the hem of her thong along with his other thumb and glided it down off her hips, over her knees and down her long downy legs. He tossed the miniscule fabric over his shoulder as he positioned himself between her legs.

He stared down at her, permitting his eyes to slowly rake over her breath-taking form of perfection. He exhaled a guttural growl that escaped his lips at the sight before him. He knew he would never tire of seeing Lorelai Gilmore naked.

"Luke" she moaned reaching up to pull him down onto her

Luke took both of her hands into his and placed a kiss on her left palm, "I am so," he placed another kiss on her right palm, "incredibly" he bent forward to press a soft lingering kiss onto her luscious lips, "lucky." He breathed, while leaning back onto his heels, smiling down at her in awe.

"Luke" Lorelai said softly looking away, trying to brush off his subtle praise to her

He placed a gentle knuckle beneath her chin and lifted it to allow her to look him in the eyes and when her blue studs met his, he spoke soft but firm, "I am so unbelievably lucky to have you, Lorelai."

Lorelai shook her head, "You don't even know, Luke." She whispered

Luke hovered over her and pressed his lips to hers passionately, letting every ounce of meaning spill into that kiss. When he pulled back, he kissed his way slowly down her body, intending to repay her for her mind-blowing talent she showed for him that morning. He kissed a few of her freckles that showered her chest. He then kissed his way to the top of her left breast, he let his tongue swirl the perimeter of her peak, gaining a soft moan from her. He then allowed his hot mouth to take it in and lather it with a shiny gloss. He gently tugged at her with her hardened peak between his teeth, only to release it and suckle on it softly, swirling his tongue slowly caressing it. She gripped his shoulders, softly digging her nails into his skin, while moaning his name in approval. He reciprocated his actions to her right breast, then kissed his way down her stomach. He nipped lightly at her hipbone causing her to yelp in surprise, which made him smile against her skin as he continued to move further south.

He could feel her heat radiating strongly against his chest, then his neck, then his chin, until he could feel the warm rays hitting his mouth causing him to lick his lips, once he made it to his destination. He blew out a hot breath onto her core, which cause her to squirm. Luke inhaled her delicious scent, causing his mouth to water instantly. He nuzzled her heat, brushing the tip of his nose against her already slick folds, then a little further up where it grazed her clit, causing her breath to hitch at the contact. Luke then kissed her folds and darted his tongue out, slowly sliding it pass her sleek lower lips to hit her target.

She bucked her hips up frenziedly and moaned, "Oh my God, yes!"

He looked up into her face to see her eyes shut tight and both of her fists now clenching a handful of sheets. He smiled and delve back in to her, taking her clit between his lips and he allowed his tongue to lavish her.

"Oh God, Luke, yes, right there!" she gasped, one of her hands flying back to grip his shoulder

Luke buried his face into her radiant core, his tongue working in patterns, first flicking furiously, then slowing to a snail speed and licking her top to bottom flattening his tongue. Lorelai was shamelessly chanting his name with volume. Luke was sure her neighbors would hear her, but he really didn't care at that point plus, lucky enough Babette and Morey were out of town for one of Morey's jazz gigs in New York.

Lorelai could feel the burning sensation rising quickly in the pit of her stomach, her toes curled as her eyes shut tighter, "Luke, I'm gonna-," she panted breathlessly

Luke swiftly inserted a finger into her entrance causing her to gasp, then as he slipped in a second finger, her hips bucked again. He languidly pumped his fingers in and out of her smoothly, while his mouth and tongue still worshiped her center. Then Luke held her clit between his lips and sucked hard, flicking his tongue vigorously. Lorelai's furnace blazed as she was rapidly brought to her peak, she opened her eyes, pushed herself up on her elbows to take in the sight of Luke.

Once she did, their eyes locked and Lorelai's walls came crashing down, "Oh, Luke!" she moaned loudly, as wave after wave of her climax poured out around her, causing her to break her gaze with Luke and drop to her back as her arms became too weak to hold her up.

Luke slowed his tongue and polished her to a shine. He slowly kissed his way back up, where he nuzzled her neck and rest over her, between her legs, sanctioning his throbbing arousal to rest on her warm and wet center. Lorelai moaned when she felt Luke rocking his hips to slowly slide his massive rock-hard arousal over her sleek silky folds.

"God, Lorelai, you're so wet" he groaned as he continued to rock, waiting for her to float back down from her high to signal him in.

Lorelai moaned softly, then lifted her hips slightly jus as Luke rocked forward, causing him to slide into her velvety smooth wet walls, "God, Lorelai" he growled as he stilled once he was fully inside her.

"Mmmm, Luke! You feel so good." she moaned breathlessly as she reached up to snake her arms around his neck and wiggled her hips, signaling him to move then pulled his lips down to meet hers in a passion filled kiss.

Luke pulled out right to his tip, only to plunge deep back into her repeatedly. Lorelai met his thrusts with the lift of her hips, clenching him tightly with her inner warm and silky walls, pulling him deeper into her. Luke broke the kiss to take in one of her nipples into his mouth as one hand held him up and the other massaged her other breast. He switched and gave the same admiration to the other side.

Luke felt the fire in the pits of his stomach building rapidly, as he uncontrollably picked up his pace. He thrust long and deep strokes into Lorelai, grunting out his breaths. Lorelai also felt her second orgasm rising quickly as Luke moved his hand to lift her hips higher, arching her back a little more, all while he continuously plummeted himself deep within her. As he plunged into her from the new angle, it allowed him to be buried deeper and hit her target repeatedly. Lorelai had reached the top for the second time and looked to Luke, she noticed his eyes were screwed tight, obviously trying to fight back his orgasm.

Lorelai slipped her hands to his back and clawed at him, letting her nails dig in slightly, as she felt her second tidal wave thunder down, "Luke!" she moaned repeatedly into his ear as her climax swept her up high, causing her tight sleek walls, that currently fit Luke like a glove, to convulse around him compellingly, pulling him further in and desperately trying to bring him into the same pure bliss that she was presently experiencing.

Hearing Lorelai moan his name and her tight walls pulsing against him, caused his last ounce of restraint to snap, "Lorelai!" he groaned loudly, burying his face into her neck as he powerfully tumbled over the edge, spilling every last drop of himself deep into Lorelai's heated core.

Luke gently dropped his weight onto Lorelai, which she welcomed happily. She brushed her fingers softly at the short hair that lined the base of his neck, as they both tried to catch their breaths. After a few moments, Luke lifted his head causing Lorelai to open her eyes and smile at him, which he returned then leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet lingering kiss. He brushed his tongue against her lips, which she parted quickly, allowing their tongues to caress the others. When oxygen was necessary, they reluctantly pulled back.

Luke leaned his forehead against Lorelai's and let his lips brush up against hers as he mumbled, "I'm happy to say, that my hunger and thirst have been fulfilled." He smirked

Lorelai giggled, "Well, good, so has mine, although I could still go for some pizza. And maybe a beer." She said with a smile

"Of course. You and your bottomless pit of yours, would still be hungry after eating a horse." He joked

"Aw, not the pretty horses. I would never eat a horse, Luke." She feigned sadness

"Mmhm. I'll bet, if that horse was smothered in coffee you would." He challenged

"Hmm… That's a thinker." She said then looked back up at him

He shook his head as he rested his weight on his forearms. He was still connect with Lorelai in the best way, as he gazed down at her, simply taking in her beauty and his sheer luck of finally ending up with her. "Crazy Lady." He mumbled with a smile and leaned down his head to place a kiss on her lips

She smiled up at him, "You love it." She teased

Luke shook his head slowly and murmured one word softly, but firmly "You."

Lorelai's breath caught as the word slipped from his mouth. Her bottom lip broke apart from her top in surprise and her brows shot up noticeably, "Luke?" she whispered unsure if he meant what she thought he meant. She knew it was most likely how he felt for her, but this would be the first time he would be actually voicing it towards her… well voicing it as much as Luke Danes would.

"Not 'it'." He still spoke softly, "You." He confirmed his voice leaving no room for amusement

As if on cue, tears welled up in Lorelai's eyes, "Luke." She breathed out slowly

Luke didn't know if that was good tears or bad tears, so he pressed on quickly in rant mode, "Lorelai, you don't need to say anything, I just…" he sighed heavily, "Six years, Lorelai. Six years, I kept that in, and what a stupid idea that was. I sat around and watched from the sidelines, too afraid to make a move. First I was too afraid of rejection, because I always thought and still think you're too good for me" he said ignoring Lorelai's head shaking side to side fervently, "then we became close real close, you became my best friend. And I didn't… I couldn't lose you. I couldn't bare the thought of not having you in my life. Not seeing you everyday, not bickering with you about how many cups of coffee you've had before ten in the morning, not lecturing you about all the crap you eat, seeing you animatedly talk with Rory, see your smile, hear your laugh." He took a deep breath then continued, "I just couldn't… So, I reluctantly came to the conclusion; that I would rather have you in my life forever as my best friend and take what I could get, as opposed to not having you in my life at all." He spoke softly as if to shelter them from his words from the world.

"I never thought I'd ever get a chance with you. It seemed like my opportunity would come, and I would chicken out every time, and watch as some other schmuck who was actually brave enough, come along and ask you out." He sighed heavily again, "I just couldn't take it. Seeing you with a guy that wasn't me. It would literally kill me, and with everything that has happened between us, I don't want to let my opportunities with you fly by. So, I just wanted… " He paused to clear his throat, "I just needed to finally let you know, because I don't want to go another six years, regretting not speaking up and telling you exactly how I feel. I want you to know at all times. I want you to know how much you mean to me, how much I will always be there for you… and Rory. I want it all with you, Lorelai. I want the whole package, all of it… with you… _only_ with you." He finished looking into her eyes

Lorelai was speechless still, so he continued his last round, "I know this is kind of sudden, and a bit soon, and I'm not saying that it has to be right now, but I just wanted you to know, that whenever you are ready, I'll be ready too. But until then, I'll be right here… patiently waiting. I'm not going anywhere, Lorelai. I'm in this. I am all in." He finished gazing back at her

That's when Luke suddenly noticed the tears that were freely running down Lorelai's face, "Hey, hey, it's okay. You don't need to say anything back." He said softly as the pads of his thumbs brushed away her rogue tears. He broke their connection and shifted on his side and wrapped his arms around her as he held her to him tightly. "Shhh, everything is gonna be okay." He whispered into her hair as he placed a kiss to her forehead

"Luke?" He heard her muffled voice and released his hold a little, but still keeping her in his arms, "Luke." She said softly now that she was looking into his eyes again. She cupped his cheek, "I may not be ready just yet to complete the whole package right this minute, but… my feelings for you are reciprocated."

"You mean you love… 'It'?" he asked, not wanting to make her feel pressured

"Oh, yes, I most definitely love 'it'." She teased

Luke rolled his eyes and tightened his arms around her, "Lorelai" he growled

Lorelai giggled a little, "I'm sorry, that was too easy, but that's not what I meant. What I meant was…" she paused and swallowed

"You love 'it'?" Luke helped her

Lorelai shook her head from side to side, "No." she sighed, then continued, "You." She breathed with a smile

Luke's lips quickly formed into a huge grin at hearing that, "All in?" he asked shyly

Lorelai smiled wider at his cuteness, "All in. You and me, babe." She said as they leaned in to seal the deal.

As they pulled back both of them wore huge goofy grins, until Lorelai's stomach growl was heard causing them both to laugh, "Why don't you order that pizza you said you were originally hungry for?" Luke said as he reached a hand over to her nightstand to retrieve the phone and handed it to her

"Mmmm" Lorelai pressed the number eight on her speed-dial and waited for an answer. Luke rolled onto his stomach and draped an arm over Lorelai's stomach while he buried his face in her dark waves then moved his lips down to her neck. Just then Joe answered.

"Hey Pete!" she listened to his greeting, "yeah it's me. Could I order a large half and half?" she paused again, smiling as Luke was nibbling on her ear and tracing soft patterns down her ribs, "great! Okay, can I get half carnivore and half herbivore?" Luke chuckled sending vibrations through her body making her tingle and her core stir. She playfully pushed at him, not even trying to move him away, "Yup, oh, and a side Caesar salad too!" she paused trying to listen to Pete, "Yes, it's for Luke." Hearing that Luke chuckled again earning a poke to the ribs by Lorelai, "Yes he's here with me." Luke sank his teeth into her neck causing Lorelai to yelp out in surprise, "Luuuke!" she shook her head and smiled at him as he gave her his signature wink, "No. Yes, I was talking to him, his name is Luke." She furrowed her brows, "Because he bit me." Hearing Lorelai explain why she yelped on the phone caused Luke to bark a laugh, "Pete, just bring my pizza and salad. If you deliver you can see him with your own eyes." Luke kissed her cheek, "Yeah, uh huh, okay see you in 25." She said as she hung up.

"Ugh the nerve of that guy." Lorelai said as Luke lifted his head from her neck again

"Pete didn't believe I was here?" he asked

"No, apparently, he thinks I'm lying to him."

Luke chuckled, "Why on earth would he think that?" he asked

"Because, Pete has been asking me out ever since I can remember, and he thinks I'm making you up, just so I don't have to go out with him." She explained

"What?!" Luke shot up a bit, "He's been asking you out?"

"Yeah." Lorelai waves it off, seeing as it happened all the time, "I always say no, Hun." She patted his cheek

"But, why? He knows we're dating. Hell the whole town knows. Why the hell would he still ask you out knowing that?" Luke asked a bit peeved

Lorelai smiled at his little jealousy and kissed him passionately, letting her tongue play with his for a few moments before pulling back and saying, "You're so hot when you're jealous and possessive."

"Yeah, it's a shame only now you know what the meaning of this reaction is." He said diving back in for another kiss

Lorelai broke the kiss and Luke took refuge on her neck again, expertly working on his previous mark, "You know… Mmmm" she moaned, "Pete won't be here for another twenty-five minutes. What can we do to kill that long twenty-five minutes, Fred?" she moaned out as he sucked her skin hard then letting it go to let his tongue soothe the reddened skin.

"I've got some ideas." He grunted as he pushed a knee between her legs, separating them to allow him to settle between, guiding his already immensely hardened arousal to rest its tip at his entrance home.

She grinned mischievously, "Does it involve more scratching of an itch and doing our very own twitch in our private Bedrock?" Lorelai teased

Luke moved his hands to caress her breast all while still marking his territory on her neck, Luke growled sending vibrations throughout her body. Then he mumbled lowly against her neck, "Yabba-Dabba-Do!"

Lorelai burst out with laughter at hearing Luke play along, only for it to be cut short when Luke thrust his hips forward, plunging deep within her velvety tight heat, causing her laughter to quickly turn into moans of pure delight. After Luke was finally satisfied with his work on Lorelai's neck, he moved at a specific pace, not wanting to rush it and not wanting to dwindle, considering Pete would be on his way over soon, but a pace where he could be able to savor his moments of perfect connection to his one and only matching piece to his puzzle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It is now 4:45AM. Here is Chapter 7... The End? We'll see... Okay all you super cool party people, I'm sorry that this update took so long, it was my 24th birthday on the April 19th and although it was just like any old regular day, I was sick. Huge headache first thing in the morning (I wasn't drinking. If that's what you had in mind. Lol.)

I'm a single mom. I have a 2- year old daughter, that is too smart for her own good. I find myself constantly being amazed and weirded out in how I loved this show so early on and then literally my life is exactly like Lorelai's… well except for the fact that my parents are divorced, and yet super helpful and loving. And I don't want to own my own Inn, I want to be a writer for TV/Film, **' _ **S** omeday, Someday Maybe_ _…'_** [ ;) lol].

Anyway… lol. This was supposed to be one long chapter, but I was in a good mood, so I broke it in half. I honestly don't know if I'm gonna continue, or call it a wrap right here. I have a few more ideas on where this story could go in order to continue, but I also have it, to where it could end here as well. So, for now, I will continue to read, and hopefully be back soon to write, if not for this story, then for a new one. Stay tuned, dudes! You people are all Rockstars!


End file.
